Zombiestuck
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Long-fic. Tres historias separadas con diferentes personajes: Los beta, los alfa y los trolls se enfrentan al apocalipsis zombie. Ninguno está listo para morir y todos harán lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir.
1. Capítulo 1 -Beta-

Dave Strider apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Se encontraba agitado, nervioso y confundido. Apretó el mango de la katana con fuerza, dejando salir un suspiro silencio.

De repente le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Se inclinó y esperó, más ni siquiera eso. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era una estupidez. ¿Qué iba a vomitar? No comía nada hace más de veinte horas.

Se distrajo observando el arma. Le traía recuerdos de su hermano, quien había muerto hace tan poco tiempo que a él todavía no le parecía real. Era extraño. Solo se había sentido un poco conmocionado al verlo muerto en la calle. Su hermano se tiró desde la terraza después de haber perdido la lucha...

Oh, la lucha.

Dave se llenó de orgullo. Se había lanzado con tal de no convertirse en una de esas cosas. Al principio, no lo había entendido. ¡Los había destrozado a todos! ¿Entonces por qué su hermano se había suicidado? Y cuando bajó del edificio, pudo ver las marcas de dientes en su brazo. Lo habían mordido. Y jamás verían a un Strider convertido en uno de ellos, por eso decidió terminar con su vida. Y la fortaleza que había tenido al tomar tal decisión lo alegraba tanto como lo apenaba.

El rubio respiró hondo, ahora sintiéndose un poco más mareado.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para suspiros o descansos. Tenía que seguir adelante.

Se movió con cuidado y sigilo, asomando la cabeza para ver las calles vacías de toda vida. Y allí fue donde los divisó a ellos.

Ellos.

Los de mirada perdida. Los de piernas rotas. Los que caminan quebrado. Los que segregan sangre contaminada. Los hambrientos. Los que no saben hablar. Los de sonidos horrorosos. Los que te buscan.

Los que no tienen vida.

Ellos.

Dave cambió de idea. No tenía ganas de salir corriendo e ir despedazando con su arma a quien se cruzara. Tampoco tenía la energía suficiente.

Vamos, solo te faltan doce cuadras. Doce malditas cuadras. ¿Corriste todo el camino hasta aquí y te vas a rendir ahora? No podía permitírselo.

Pero... no podía más.

Se dejó caer nuevamente contra la pared. La cabeza le daba vueltas y allí, entre escombros de una casa rota, estaba seguro. Se deslizó hacia el suelo, frustrado. Eran doce malditas cuadras, pero ya no daba más. Su cuerpo le exigía descanso. Llevaba aproximadamente quince horas andando y luchando contra esas cosas caminantes.

Solo quería llegar a la casa de John.

Sabía que ahí se encontraría con todos sus amigos. Después de todo, era 14 de abril, el día después del cumpleaños de su mejor amigo. Dave le había prometido ayer que iría a su casa después de las seis de la tarde, porque a esa hora salía de kendo. Pero jamás llegó a pasar nada de ello.

Tenía la esperanza de que Rose y Jade estuvieran en la casa del Egbert. Deseó que los tres estuvieran sanos y salvos en la casa, juntos. Se imaginó a Rose tratando de organizarlos, a John emocionado y asustado por la similitud de la situación con las películas, y a Jade algo temerosa pero valiente y bien dispuesta a ayudar.

Sus amigos se las arreglarían. Solo faltaba que él fuera hasta allá, para poder protegerlos. Ese pensamiento lo llenó de energía inexistente, por lo que se levantó del suelo con la idea fija en seguir su camino, pero soltó un quejido al sentir el cuerpo pesado.

Volvió el mareo y cayó, golpeándose contra algunos escombros. Se estremeció y se encogió en sí mismo, oyendo el ruido que había hecho y esperando ser el único que hubiera oído tal lio. Intentó reincorporarse nuevamente, pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado. Dejó de intentarlo y cerró los ojos.

Inmediatamente, sonidos alrededor suyo empezaron a resonar, obligándolo a removerse hasta quedar de nuevo pegado contra la pared, atento a los ruidos.

Los escombros empezaron a caerse. Los estaban golpeando desde afuera, tratando de pasar.

― ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Dave reconoció la voz enseguida. Logró ponerse de pie y casi gritar:

― ¡John!

Luego de hablar, vio como tiraban todo a la mierda y el polvo envolvía el lugar. Dave se tapó la nariz y oyó toser a John.

Ni bien se disipó la nube de polvo y tierra, Dave y John se abrazaron con fuerza. El pelinegro tuvo que sostener la mayor parte del peso, ya que el mayor estaba exhausto.

― Mierda John. Puta mierda.

― Lo sé. ¡Dave! ¡No sabes la alegría que tengo de saber que estás bien! Estábamos tan preocupados por ti...

Dave miró por detrás del hombro del chico. Vio a Rose y Jade con expresión de alivio. Él les sonrió levemente y trató de separarse del abrazo para ir a saludarlas.

― Wow, qué cumpleaños, ¿No John?

― No es momento de burlarte, Dave, hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Está lleno de zombies...

― Dave, hay que buscar un lugar seguro. ―Habló Rose, tomando a Jade del brazo, quien parecía que el alivio se le había pasado y ahora se veía muy asustada.

― ¿No trajeron provisiones? ¿Armas, nada? ―Inquirió Dave, preocupado por ellos.

― No. ― Respondió Jade con tono molesto y le echó una mirada acusadora a John.

― ¡Ya dije que lo sentía! ―Replicó él con algo de vergüenza.

― ¿Qué pasó?

Rose sonrió.

― Lo que pasó es que Egbert salió corriendo a buscarte sin tomar ninguna precaución. Nosotras tuvimos que ir tras él. ―Le explicó ella.

Dave frunció el ceño. Estuvo a punto de reprocharle a John lo idiota que había sido y lo imprudente e impulsivo de su acción, pero en el fondo se sentía agradecido y no pudo regañarlo. Suspiró de nuevo y quiso proponer alguna idea de a dónde podían ir a partir de ahora, mas todo se volvió borroso ante sus ojos y se desmayó antes de darse cuenta de nada.

―...por los pies.

― No es mala idea.

― Pero en caso de un enfrentamiento contra los muertos vivientes, estaríamos en peligro.

― No veo otra opción, Rose.

― Jade tiene razón. Tenemos que irnos.

― No estoy muy segura de que arrastrar a Dave sea la solución...

Dave escuchó parte de la conversación que tenía lugar a su lado, entre susurros. Poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia y entendiendo mejor lo que decían. Cuando estuvo completamente consiente, no abrió los ojos. Se quedó en silencio, haciéndose el dormido mientras ideaba su propio plan. Trató de hacer un plano mental de dónde se encontraba y hacia donde podía ir. Un lugar seguro. No, ni siquiera eso. Un lugar cualquiera en donde pudieran permanecer con vida durante uno o dos días. ¿Cuál era el lugar que había pensado anteriormente?

― McDonal's. ―Soltó de repente, abriendo los ojos.

Sus tres amigos lo observaron extrañados.

― ¿Eh?

― Que podemos ir a McDonal's. Siempre hay uno cerca y habrá comida y bebida, aunque no sea la mejor. Podemos descansar ahí y salir mañana a buscar otro lugar.

John le sonrió y le estiró la mano. Dave la estrechó y tiró de ella, ayudándose a sentarse junto a ellos.

― Detesto las cadenas de comida rápida. Pero bien pensado, Dave. ―Lo felicitó Rose.

― Dave, ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó su amigo.

― Sí. Estaba muy cansado, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor. ¿Vamos?

― ¿Ya? ―Jade se abrazó las piernas, algo anonada y apenada.

― Sí. Cuanto antes mejor.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie. Los demás la imitaron.

Dave volvió a sostener la katana y otra vez volvió a recordar a su hermano. No obstante, no dejó que sus sentimientos se notaran. No había tiempo para la nostalgia.

― Vamos.

Localizar al dichoso lugar no había sido difícil. Lograron llegar sin el menor problema: el verdadero desafío estaba adentro.

Dave soltó una maldición al ver que había varias personas que en algún momento habían estado comiendo allí y ahora no eran más que cadáveres que deambulaban por el lugar. Hallaron más de los esperados, ya que al ser un lugar muy concurrido, antes había estado lleno de gente.

― Yo me encargo.

― Espera, Dave, tú no puedes...

― He recorrido todo el camino desde mi casa hasta aquí ―Lo interrumpió― puedo con esto, John.

― ¿No podemos ayudarte? ―Preguntó Rose.

― ¿Tienen algún arma?

― No.

― Entonces espérenme.

Dave entró.

En la planta baja como diez. Fue silencioso y acabó con los dos primeros rápidamente, aunque le regresaron las nauseas.

El olor a muerte... Olía un poco a metal oxidado y a carne podrida, y a eso se le sumó el aroma de la sangre. Estaba por todas partes. Casi nublaba sus sentidos, haciéndole temer por lo que podía ocurrirle. Retrocedió un poco y lo notaron, por lo que dejó de simular que no estaba y empezó a luchar de verdad.

Pero eran demasiados.

Dave retrocedió hacia la salida, chocándose contra una pared. La palpó con desesperación mientras veía como lo iba acorralando y oía los gritos de sus amigos.

Empuñó la espada, dispuesto a suicidarse si era necesario, antes de caer en manos de todos esos zombies.


	2. Capítulo 1 -Alfa-

Jake English sintió el viento denso en su rostro y se estremeció.

Tardó un rato largo en darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se tomó su tiempo para reparar en los hombres ya no eran hombres, en aquellos cuerpos que solo tenían sed de daño. Porque eso, más allá de si tenían conciencia o no, era lo único que hacían. Daño, destruían la ciudad, mataban gente, los volvían como ellos.

English entró en pánico, apartándose del balcón de su casa.

Había estado allí durante horas. Envió mensajes a sus amigos pero nadie le contestaba. Por un segundo creyó que iba a pasar por un momento de histeria, mas al final pudo pensar un poco. Armó una mochila con materiales y ropa que claramente necesitaría.

Pero no se animó a salir. Esto era estúpido.

Se tranquilizó un rato. Se tiró en el sillón y recordó algo.

La caja de sus abuelos.

Corrió al closet donde guardaba y dejaba que las cosas del pasado acumularan polvo. Había recuerdos de toda su familia. De sus padres, de sus abuelos; todo en cajitas que a su abuela le gustaba guardar y sacar muy de vez en cuando para ponerse nostálgica y acordarse de los buenos tiempos. Cada objeto tenía una historia. Jake las había escuchado todas.

Tomó una caja de madera, bien conservada. Sopló la tapa sucia y la retiró. Allí se encontraban: dos pistolas relucientes que su abuelo y su abuela habían usado en sus días como aventureros en una isla cuyo nombre su abuela había olvidado de contarle.

Las tomó con cuidado. Sabía disparar, mas no estaba seguro si las armas eran iguales a las que había utilizado al aprender en un curso al que insistió ir de más chico.

"Quiero aprender. Cuando sea grande, le voy a salvar la vida a alguien."

"¿No vas a hacer aventurero como tus abuelos?"

"También."

Jake quería ese futuro y sin embargo, sentía en la brisa caliente que se filtraba a través de la ventana mal cerrada del balcón, que jamás pasaría.

Se encontraba en el auge de una nueva era apocalíptica.

Sintió más seguridad al tener las manos ocupadas con las armas, pero no pudo evitar asustarse al oír el soundtrack de la última película de terror que había visto. Oh, cierto, su celular. Estaba nervioso y se sentía torpe.

Abrió el whatsapp up , la versión hackeada por Dirk (era tan hábil con esas cosas que casi le daba un poquito de envidia), la cual le permitía usar colores, enviar muchos archivos y otras particularidades. Entre sus amigos, le llamaban Pesterchum. Una broma interna con larga historia.

golgothasTerror [GT] ha empezado a molestar a timaeusTestified [TT] a las 01.38 pm.

GT: Dirk.

GT: Dirk, están ocurriendo cosas raras

GT: Has visto por la ventana?

GT: Diiiiiiiiiiirk

GT: Nunca estás

[GT] ha dejado de molestar a [TT]

timaeusTestified [TT] ha empezado a molestar a golgothasTerror [GT] hace un minuto.

TT: ¿Qué?

GT: Te has enterado de las últimas noticias?

TT: Sí

TT: Salió ese nuevo juego

TT: Sburb

TT: Todavía no me lo pude comprar, pero dicen que es muy bueno

TT: Ah, sí, también

TT: Estamos en un maldito apocalipsis zombie

GT: como paso esto?

GT: todavía no me lo creo

TT: No lo sé

TT: Ahora tengo que irme

TT: Solo espero que cumplas con lo acordado

timaeusTestified [TT] ha dejado de molestar a golgothasTerror [GT]

GT: ¿acordado?

GT: espera

GT: mierda

GT: ay

GT: ya me acordé

Jake frunció el ceño.

No podía ser en serio... es decir, ellos alguna vez habían acordado un plan perfecto en caso de un apocalipsis zombie. Pero era en broma. Nunca pensó que fuera de verdad. ¿Dirk quiso decir que sí iba en serio?

Cumplir con lo acordado.

De repente, Jake cayó en la cuenta que era su mejor opción. Encontrarse con sus tres amigos que solo conocía de internet, con los cuales chateaba hace años pero nunca se habían podido arreglar para verse. Una lástima.

Pero la primera parte del plan, y la más importante, era encontrarse en un dúplex del centro de la ciudad. No iría si no fuera porque Dirk se lo recordó, lo que significaba que se tomaría la molestia de ir allí para reunirse con Jake y las dos chicas. La curiosidad de conocerlo y de tener un amigo con el cual pasar los momentos difíciles era una muy buena idea que lo esperanzaba con respecto al futuro.

Observó meticulosamente las pistolas antes de tomar una decisión. Fue hacia el armario y sacó dos cajitas que contenían la munición de las armas. Las metió dentro de una mochila y tuvo que elegir más cosas para meter allí. No le haría falta abrigo, ya que estaban en verano. Comida, mucha comida.

Luego de llenar su equipaje de alimento enlatado, se dio cuenta que no podría llevar todo ese peso. Tuvo que dejar la mitad, llenando el espacio vacío con una muda de ropa. Temía olvidarse algo, pero tenía más miedo de tardar demás.

Salió de su casa todavía dudoso. Recordó a su abuela quejarse de cómo los noticieros de la televisión estaban plagados de casos sobre un virus. Jake no les hizo caso porque no le gustaba la televisión, solo la usaba para ver películas. Ahora lamentaba no haber oído más de ello, ya que su abuela fue internada por ese extraño virus.

Hace unos días le informaron por teléfono que murió. No le dieron detalles, fue sospechoso, pero Jake no tenía por qué cuestionar nada.

Y después, esto.

El virus resultó ser algo más que una simple enfermedad. Miles de personas morían contagiadas, y aun así continuaban caminando. Se volvían violentas ante la presencia de cualquier humano y atinaban a atacar como si se trataran de animales salvajes sin razón.

Jake dejó de pensar en eso. No quería saber que había ocurrido, solo necesitaba saber cómo detenerlo. La solución no podía ser matarlos a todos y evitar morir, mas por ahora no parecía haber otra opción.

La prioridad era sobrevivir.

No estaba listo para morir. Aun no había visto la última película de tipos azules, no había besado a ninguna chica, no había conducido un auto, no había probado un mango, no había chapoteado con amigos bajo la lluvia ni había usado un sombrero negro de caballero. Había muchas cosas que quería hacer, fueran estúpidas o no, Jake quería hacerlo todo.

Esa idea lo angustió un poco, pero se puso firme y comenzó a caminar por la calle en silencio, con los ojos grandes y atentos. Consideraba que solo tendría las dos cajitas con veinte cartuchos de bala en cada una, un total de cuarenta tiros. No podía desperdiciar ni un solo disparo, mucho menos errar.

Aun así, pensaba dispararle a lo primero que se le acercara.

Sus pasos eran lentos y silenciosos. Avanzaba por la vereda y cada vez que veía un muerto dirigirse hacia donde estaba él, se escondía, lo esquivaba, corría o huía.

A pesar de haber pasado toda su vida amando la aventura, nunca había pensado que vivir una de verdad sería tan desagradable. Jake era fanático de todos los films que incluyeran zombies, y siempre había fantaseado con partirle el cráneo a unos cuantos.

Sin embargo, ahora era diferente.

Podía fácilmente dejarse llevar por su imaginación y meterse dentro de un mundo apocalíptico. Y entonces partirle el cráneo a unos cuantos. Pero no, porque esto incluía gente. Personas que él conocía, que apreciaba. Personas como su abuela, ya muerta, o como Dirk, Jane y Roxy. Temía mucho por ellos, incluso si nunca los había visto realmente.

Jake era el que más cerca de los cuatro se ubicaba el dúplex. Era un terreno donde Dirk había tenido unos amigos que después se mudaron y él no supo nunca más de ellos. Dijo que era el lugar perfecto, a pesar de haber pasado solo una noche allí.

English seguía dudoso al respecto, pero si de algo estaba más que seguro es que no quería pasar sus días solo. Tenía gran afinidad con la soledad y a veces era su mejor compañera, siempre y cuando no lo consumiera y terminara como un solitario. Él no quería ser un solitario.

No obstante, a pesar de ser el que más cerca se disponía del lugar de encuentro, llegó horas y horas más tarde por su lento y precavido caminar. Muchas veces tuvo ganas de echar todo por la borda y correr hasta el lugar, pero las criaturas que tenía alrededor le daban pánico y...

La prioridad era sobrevivir.

Se repetía eso constantemente para no cometer ninguna estupidez.

Finalmente el encontró el dichoso lugar. Se llenó de emoción y sintió la esperanza de estar salvado, las ansias y la curiosidad de conocer a sus amigos.

Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos.

Oyó una respiración muerta y un quejido detrás de él, mientras lo agarraban del brazo y un aliento desconocido chocaba contra su piel.

Era su fin.


	3. Capítulo 1 -Trolls-

― Kanaya... dime por favor que eso no es (#)

― Pero sí, sí es.

― KANAYA, POR FAVOR, DIME QUE ESO NO ES (#)

― Karkat, deja de hacer escándalo. Es claramente (#), asique deja de...

― KANAYA, NUNCA DEBES MEZCLAR (#) CON ADN Y MUCHO MENOS DESPUES DE HABERLE HECHO LAS PRUEBAS DE RADIOACTIVIDAD, ¿ESTAS LOCA Y QUIERES MATARNOS A TODOS O QUÉ?

― Vantas, deja de dramatizar. El (#) no es radiactivo, ¿Qué no te enseñaron nada en la universidad?

― ESO ACABA DE SALIR DE UNA PRUEBA DE RADIOACTIVIDAD.

Kanaya arqueó una ceja. Estaba acostumbrada a los ataques de histeria y exageración de su compañero de trabajo, tanto que hasta podría pasarse licencia para descansar de sus gritos. Se dio la vuelta y le entregó el resto de la formula a su otro compañero. Alguien sin duda más apto para...

― ¿Sollux?

Sollux le arrebató la jeringa con el poco líquido rojo que quedaba.

― ¿Ya lo inyectaste?

― Sí.

― Estamos condenados.

― ¿Qué? ―Kanaya frunció el ceño.

― TE LO DIJE, MARYAM, ESTAMOS MUERTOS.

― ¡Cállate! Sollux, ¿Qué estás diciendo?

― Esto sí ha pasado por el laboratorio. El (#) puede haber sido modificado y alterado altamente por la radioactividad, combinado con el ADN de una persona muerta no va a... no saldrá nada bueno, creo.

Kanaya y Karkat se miraron. El segundo estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar otra vez, pero Sollux lo interrumpió.

― Kanaya, me sorprende que no hayas comprobado el (#) antes de utilizarlo.

― Me lo dio Terezi. Terezi dijo que era para realizar este experimento. ―Se excusó Kanaya, sus ojos verdes posándose en la puerta que daba al cuarto de experimentación. Empezaba a sentir la desesperación aflorar en su interior.

― Karkat, llama a Terezi, por favor.

― BIEN. ―Chilló enojado, saliendo apurado.

Kanaya se quedó observando a Sollux Captor. Ese hombre era un genio, profesor de universidad y jefe de este establecimiento de experimentación biológica, cuya función se centraba en el cuerpo humano y enfermedades.

Últimamente, se notaba como su trabajo estaba dando frutos y podían avanzar poco a poco con las células madre. Las sometían a distintos ambientes, materiales, líquidos e incluso toxinas. Empezarían con la radioactividad a partir de la semana que viene, mas si algo se sabía, algo básico, es que como había dicho Sollux, nada bueno saldría al mezclar (#) con radioactividad en un cuerpo. Podía tener resultados horribles, a pesar de estar contando con cuerpos muertos.

O quizá, no ocurriría absolutamente nada.

Kanaya se acordó de otra cosa. Lo había comenzado como un estudio sobre el ojo humano terminó en un cambio total en la pigmentación de los ojos. La primera vez no fue intencional y la pelinegra niega la cabeza con desaprobación al recordar el descuido de los chicos. Siempre ocurrían estas cosas.

Rojo. Ese era el color con el cual habían empezado a experimentar, cambiar la pigmentación en ciertas zonas para que los glóbulos rojos afectaran los lugares haciendo que cambie radicalmente de color. Lo que empezó más como un juego nerd entre científicos terminó en hechos. Nadie creía que pasaría algo realmente, ya que sería estúpido pensar que los glóbulos rojos cambiaran el color del iris del ojo, porque no estaba compuesto por el grado suficiente de sangre para alterar el color, mucho menos la zona especifica del iris.

Pero eran malditos científicos, y como tales, tenían el privilegio de mezclar la sangre y el factor que le daba color para poder lograr lo que querían.

Así es como Karkat, Terezi y Aradia tenían sus ojos de color rojo. Sollux fue el primero en probar, aplicando el líquido en la retina de su ojo izquierdo, seguro de lo que quería hacer y probando que funcionaria. No obstante, solo le funcionó la segunda vez que lo usó, en su ojo derecho. Luego de aquello, prometieron no usarlo nunca más y dejar de cambiar aspectos que debían ser naturales.

Sin embargo, Eridan y Feferi no resistieron el impulso de retomar con el trabajo de sus compañeros, con la idea del Ampora de alterar la sangre por completo, haciendo su propia versión modificada para bien. Super sangre, o como él le llamaba, alta sangre.

La tragedia fue que funcionó.

De alguna forma, Eridan tocó ciertas partes del ADN llegando a hacer que su cuerpo produjera glóbulos violetas con la misma función que los glóbulos rojos. Sus ojos se tornaron del mismo color. Como no ocurrió de un día para el otro, también lo había probado con Feferi, pero su cuerpo era diferente y desarrolló un color más claro y menos independiente del rojo, una especie de fucsia.

Eridan Ampora piensa llevarse el secreto de ese cambio a la tumba, prometiendo con sincera preocupación no volver a jugar con el ADN.

En ese momento, Terezi entró a la habitación sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Terezi Pirope entró al grupo investigación siendo casi ciega. Tenía problemas de óptica tan grandes que si no usaba anteojos con gran aumento no podría ver más que figuras de colores que se movían. Habían intentado de todo, mas ella no parecía recuperar la visión con nada. Sus ojos eran demasiado sensibles. Ni siquiera cuando cambiaron a rojo se vio afectada su visión, ni para bien ni para mal...

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―Preguntó con su voz divertida, pero empezó a ponerse seria al ver que el asunto no andaba de broma.

― ¿Tú trajiste el (#) radioactivo?

― Gamzee me dijo que lo trajera aquí porque Karkat se lo había pedido...

― YO NO PEDÍ NADA.

― Tú le pediste (#).

― YO NO DIJE COMO HOLA, SÍ GAMZEE, QUIERO UN KILO-LITRO DE (#) RADIOACTIVO PORQUE QUIERO VER SI PUEDO MATARLOS A TODOS, SERÍA MUY INTERESANTE PROBAR QUE-...

― Callate, Karkat. ―Le retó Terezi, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

― Llamen a Gamzee, y que sea rápido. Kanaya, ¿Puedes revisar el efecto del (#) radioactivo en los cadáveres? –Ordenó Sollux.

Karkat arrugó la nariz. Odiaba que Sollux mandara y les dijera que hacer, aun sabiendo que lo hacía en su sano juicio. Aun así, en ese preciso momento tenía más ganas de darle un buen golpe a su amigo en represalia por haber confundido lo que él pidió.

Y, especialmente, gritarle un rato.

Porque en el fondo, Karkat sabía que Gamzee no se había equivocado. Gamzee Makara jamás cometía una equivocación. Incluso el perfecto cerebrito de Sollux se equivocaría antes que Gamzee.

Karkat temía que de verdad lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

Kanaya sabía que debía atravesar aquella puerta. Nunca le había gustado trabajar con cuerpos muertos, pero sabía que tenía que realizar bien su trabajo, de la manera más profesional que le fuera posible. Sin embargo, si había dos personas en las cuales siempre había desconfiado, esas eran Gamzee y Aradia. Eran extraños y Makara le daba una sensación de mal augurio.

Su sentido común atinó a tomar un bisturí como protección, aunque no fuera nada y se sintiera algo tonta al buscar un arma.

Entró. Los cadáveres seguían siendo cadáveres, sin ninguna anomalía biológica. Aunque no fue en ello exactamente en lo que Kanaya se fijó.

Todos, los cinco, estaban sin cabeza. Sus cuerpos estaban apuñalados repetidas veces y sin nada que le hiciera pensar que habían intentado ocultarlo. En uno de los cuerpos estaba escrito con cortes rojos y el líquido (#), de un tono rojo verdoso radioactivo, casi brillante en la opacaba habitación:

HoNk.

― Chicos... tienen que ver esto. ―Les llamó con las manos un tanto temblorosas, temiendo y especulando infinidad de cosas.

― Mierda. ―Masculló, Sollux.

― ¿MIERDA? OH GAMZE, OH PUTA MIERDA, NO SE SI SE DAN CUENTA QUE VAMOS A MORIR, HAY QUE MANTENER LA CALMA Y ENCONTRAR A GAMZEE ANTES DE QUE DESCUBRAMOS LO QUE SEA QUE HAYA HECHO.

― Hay que reunir a los demás ―Asintió Kanaya.

― ¿G-Gamzee? ―Llamó Tavros.

Sus ojos marrón claro daban vueltas por la habitación. Volvió a llamar a su amigo, sin obtener respuesta. El pasillo estaba oscuro y hace rato se había ido la luz, mas no encontraba a nadie en aquel edificio. Continuó y abrió la puerta de los materiales.

Nada.

Suspiró, frustrado. Se apoyó contra una pared a observar a las personas extrañamente alteradas del otro lado de la ventana, afuera. Frunció el ceño. Alguien mordía a otro. Ese corría tras los demás. Todo era un caos.

¡Ahí estaba Gamzee!

Se hallaba en la calle, pero él no lo vio. Estuvo a punto de gritarle para saludarlo, si no fuera porque el de cabello enmarañado entró y cerró con candado desde adentro. ¿Qué...? Llevaba en sus manos la pequeña llave del candado y una jeringa con líquido que no sabía distinguir si era rojo o verde, pero definitivamente era extraño. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Se alejó de la ventana, dispuesto a encontrar a alguien.

Buscó en el tercer piso, en la habitación del laboratorio y la sala de experimentación. Todos se hallaban en la segunda, reunidos y preocupados.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó Tavros con expresión confundida.

― NITRAM, ESTAS VIVO, ALEGRIA DE DIOSES SANTOS QUE NO TE HAYAS MUERTO EN UNA EXPLOCION O A MANOS DE UN PAYASO HOMICIDA PSICOPATA QUE ATENTA CONTRA LA RAZA HUMANA DE TODO EL PLANETA.

El chico de cabello marrón ladeó la cabeza, sin entender bien a qué se refería.

― ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Tavros los observó a todos con cierto nerviosismo. Allí estaba Karkat cruzado de brazos, Kanaya, Sollux y Aradia viendo algo en la mesada mientras ignoraban a los demás, Terezi tratando de ponerse a la par de esos tres genios, Vriska devolviéndole la mirada despectivamente, Nepeta detrás de Equius y Eridan discutiendo con Feferi.

Sollux se dirigió a él.

― ¿Has visto a Gamzee?

Tavros asintió. De repente, todos le prestaban atención. La habitación se quedó en silencio.

― ¿Dónde?

― Uh, estaba afuera, pero ahora está bien porque entró. ―Les informó.

― ¿Llevaba algo en la mano?

― Una jeringa... ―Comenzó a ponerse inquieto por culpa del interrogatorio. Toda la atención se centraba en él y el aire se había vuelto tenso, incomodo.

― Mierda ―Masculló.― Hay que encontrar a Gamzee.

― ¿Alguien puede decirme lo que pasa?

Sollux lo ignoró y volvió a inspeccionar lo que fuera que hubiera allí, mas Tavros no podía ver lo que era porque Aradia se interponía entre su línea de visión y la superficie de la mesa. Terezi y Kanaya se le acercaron. Las conversaciones reanudaron, pero en voz baja.

― Tavros, ¿La jeringa tenía algún líquido llamativo?

― ¿De qué color era?

― Uh... no lo recuerdo, creo que era rojo, o medio transparente, o verde...

Las dos chicas asintieron, mirándose preocupadas.

― Tavros... Gamzee mezcló (#) pasado por radioactividad con ADN. ―Le explicó Kanaya.

Tavros bufó. Infló los cachetes, poniendo en evidencia que no había entendido nada de lo que acababan de decirle.

― Oh, lo siento, a veces se me olvida que no todos los que estamos aquí son científicos.

En efecto, Tavros no lo era. A él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la ciencia. ¡Seguía creyendo interiormente en las hadas! ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estaba seguro que las había visto en cierta ocasión... bueno, no, pero se las imaginaba. Sin embargo, las había escuchado. Llamaban su nombre y se reían, alegres. Y al otro día el suelo brillaba con polvo plateado. A veces lo despertaban rayos de luz en el medio de la noche. ¿Cómo no creer en las hadas? Pero Tavros Nitram tenía, a pesar de su personalidad inocente e infantil, 18 años. Aun cursaba el último año del colegio y no pensaba ir a ninguna universidad con salida a las ciencias. No obstante, había estado buscando trabajo y su buen amigo Gamzee le consiguió trabajo allí, limpiando recipientes y materiales de experimentación.

Tampoco era el único no científico.

Nepeta Leijon era una especie de asistente. Su madre había trabajado en este establecimiento antes de morir, por lo que la acogieron como miembro esperando que algún día siguiera los pasos de su madre, mas a Nepeta tampoco le interesaba la ciencia. Ella quería ser artista con tendencias naturalistas, y estaba segura de triunfar en ello con sus 19 años de edad.

El resto eran puros científicos. Genios en distintas medidas, locos en distintas medidas.

Cada uno con su problema mental, solía molestarlos Terezi, mas a veces Tavros dudaba que esa afirmación no fuera del todo una broma.

― TAVROS, ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE TODO EL PUTO MUNDO CORRE PELIGRO EXISTENCIAL?

Los gritos de Karkat lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos, y negó la cabeza, aun sin saber nada sobre el tema.

― Te explico. ―Le habló Kanaya y Tavros agradeció al fin que alguien le dijera que diablos estaba pasando― Makara mezcló sustancias que siendo radioactivas pueden alterar el ADN humano, y lo combinó con nuestro trabajo sobre las células madre. Si es como tú dices y él salió, pudo haber esparcido el líquido al que hemos denominado...

― APOCALIPSIS, ESTO ES UN PUTO APOCALIPSIS DE GENTE MUERTA QUE NO SE VA AL OTRO MUNDO, TAVROS. ESO ES LO QUE HIZO EL PUTO EXPERIMENTO DE GAMZEE. ―Explicó Karkat de manera resumida y un "poco" exagerada.

― Algo así. ―Asintió la ojiverde.

Tavros aun no entendía del todo. Caminó con indecisión a la mesa, donde Sollux y Aradia hablaban de cosas que todavía no llegaba a comprender.

Y allí lo vio.

Y comprendió.

Un brazo, que bien podría ser tanto el suyo como el de cualquier humano, un puto brazo, estaba sobre la mesa.

Se retorcía, a pesar de no estar ligado a un cuerpo.

Se movía.

Tavros se apartó, invadido por el miedo y las nauseas.

* * *

La cosa se pone buena (?) Lol, no suelo usar estas cosas para dejar un "auto-comentario", pero creo que voy a empezar a hacerlo :3

Sé que la explicación está algo confusa, pero esa es la idea~

Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo, que le corresponde a los beta c:


	4. Capítulo 2 -Beta-

Dave sentía como una gota de sudor frío le resbalaba por el contorno de la sien.

Estaba sano y salvo.

Observó cómo sus amigos terminaban de acabar con los demás zombies.

John golpeó con fuerza al último con una silla que tenía el logo de la empresa grabado en el asiento. Al ver que el golpe solo había derribado al muerto, Dave le cortó la cabeza de un solo movimiento. Era la mejor forma de asegurarse de que las partes que aun se movían como gusanos partidos al medio no ocasionaran ningún daño.

Si sus amigos no hubieran actuado tan rápido como para agarrar lo primero que habían encontrado para salvar a Dave, él estaría muerto.

Se sentía inmensamente agradecido y no tardó en ponerse al corriente y ayudarlos a acabar con todos los demás.

Pero...

―Hay demasiados...

―Y arriba hay más. –Asintió Jade― Vámonos, por favor...

Rose la tomó del brazo y la sacó de allí. Los dos chicos las siguieron.

―Allá –Les señaló John.― hay un hotel. En Zombieland se meten en un hotel y la pasan súper bien...

―John, esto no es como en las películas. Es más serio ―Espetó el rubio, mirando el cartel al que solo le funcionaba l de hotel. Tenía toda la pinta de una maldita porquería.

―De hecho, Dave, es un buen lugar. No habrá nadie allí con quien tengamos que pelear, a diferencia de tu idea... ―Rose echó una mirada por detrás de su hombro, observando el McDonals que iban dejando detrás.

Dave quiso refutar, mas no lo hizo porque ya se dirigían al puto hotel, y también porque había un cadáver caminante dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

No presentaba un peligro real, ya que solo poseía una pierna... y media. Se movía medio a rastras, pero hacia ellos. Podrían haberlo esquivado fácilmente, pero Dave vio que Jade ponía mala cara y la verdad es que no tenía muy buen aspecto. Pensó en que por ahí el muerto le daba nauseas, por lo que decidió usar su katana para algo y rebanarlo en dos, lanzándolo lejos del camino.

Se estremeció levemente. Los cuerpos se cortaban con facilidad, aunque si no arremetía con fuerza, a veces el arma se quedaba atorada entre los huesos e intentar sacarla era asqueroso y algo traumatizante. Suerte que no fue lo que ocurrió en esta ocasión.

―Jade, ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó el de anteojos oscuros.

―Estoy bien, solo un poco mareada.

Ella le dedicó una media sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque fue fugaz. Apartó rápidamente sus ojos verdes para fijarse en el hotel.

Como había dicho Dave, el lugar era una porquería. Él no le daría ni media estrella, ya que las habitaciones constaban de un baño sucio, una cama baja con solo sabanas y un armario vacio. Tenían una dimensión de más o menos 3x3 metros, una total mierda.

―¿Así era en Zombieland, John? ―Bufó el Strider, escogiendo la "mejor" habitación. Era la única que tenía balcón.

―No... Bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo, no era un hotel, era la casa de una persona, no lo recuerdo bien. Pero me acuerdo que al final, esa persona, es muy gracioso, porque esa persona...

―Egbert, no es momento de contarme la película. Y por si no te acuerdas, la vimos juntos, y da asco.

―¡Pero si es genial!

―Es genial, pero da asco.

―Hum. Estás de mal humor ―Masculló infantilmente― mejor me voy con las chicas, ¿Sí? Tú organiza el cuarto.

Dave hizo una mueca de disgusto que fue tapada por sus lentes, haciéndola imperceptible.

Por supuesto que estaba de mal humor. Jamás se había cansado tanto como para llegar al extremo de admitir que estaba agotado y que apenas podía permanecer de pie. Estaba a punto de desplomarse. Su hermano había muerto. Había tenido que dejar todas sus cosas. Mucha gente que conoció a través de internet, fans o críticos, quienes fueran, estaban todos muertos o casi. Era un pensamiento algo pesimista, pero con suerte, estarían igual que él: Parado en una habitación mirando por la ventana al cielo cubierto de nubes grises, en una habitación de mierda esperando a que sus amigos terminaran de cerrar bien la puerta y trancar las ventanas.

Se acercó a la ventana con indecisión. Observó cómo se había nublado tan de repente... le echaba la culpa a los transportes. Hace unas horas toda la ciudad se había trasladado a puntos más importantes, donde militares prometían ayuda, refugio y protección. A Dave le hubiera gustado ir, pero su prioridad siempre fueron sus amigos y siempre lo serán. Primero debía encontrarlos a ellos.

Ahora que estaba junto a ellos, podía planear como llegar a Nueva York. Se suponía que por un lugar cerca de ahí habían comenzado a hacer barricadas y la gente se ayudaba entre sí, salvándose.

Algo mejor, algo entre todos.

Esas cosas las había visto por internet antes de salir de su casa. Anuncios gigantes y propagandas aparecían por todas partes, pero Dave no se dejaba seducir por ellos. Solo creía en lo que veía en videos concretos. Por eso confiaba en esto... o por lo menos, era una mejor idea que quedarse vagando.

El rubio seguía mirando las nubes cuando le tocaron el hombro. Se dio vuelta sin inmutarse y Rose le preguntó si estaba bien.

―Sí...

―Te ves terrible.

―Estaba pensando...

―¿En qué?

―¿Te das cuenta cómo se nubló de la nada?

―Como en las películas ―Asintió John, apareciendo tras la puerta.

―Da miedo ―Concordó Jade.

―No, no. Creo que es por el humo de los transportes. Las personas están huyendo como ratas hacia los lugares importantes, especialmente hacia Hollywood.

―¿Dices que las nubes son del humo de los autos y camiones? ―Inquirió Rose.

―Eso supongo.

―Interesante... aunque no estoy muy segura.

―Oigan, ¿Cómo vamos a organizarnos? ―Interrumpió John.

―Alguien hace una guardia, los demás duermen. Punto.

―Suena bien.

―Pero, ¿Hace falta que hagan guardia? ―Preguntó Jade― Nosotras tapamos bien la puerta para que nadie pueda entrar...

―Nuestro problema no son solo los zombies, Jade ―Le explicó John.― ¿Y si vienen personas que quieres resguardarse también? Habrá que abrirles antes de que mueran.

―Egbert, trágicamente, tiene razón. Además, nunca se sabe que puede pasar. Todavía estamos en los primeros días de toda esta mierda, asique puede que vengan aviones de los militares y nos salven... ―Contestó Dave, aunque en parte estaba bromeando. Para él, antes de salvarlos, los matarían a todos para ahorrarse el problema. Todo era una puta ironía.

―Entonces, ¿Ahora qué?

―Ahora a dormir. A la madrugada despertaré a John para que siga mi turno de guardia. Mañana podemos ver que onda con lo que pasa y tengo la idea de llegar a una especie de refugio en las afueras de Nueva York.

―Dave, Nueva York está a kilómetros de aquí. ―Espetó Rose.

―Hay algo que se llama robar autos, Rose.

―¿Alguna vez has jugado al Grand Theft Auto, Rose? ―Preguntó John, mirando a Dave para regalarle una sonrisa juguetona, ellos se entendían.

―Oigan, esto es serio. No quiero metan sus experiencias de juegos mafiosos en una situación de vida o muerte...

―No es como si pudiéramos apretar CTRL más el código y hacer aparecer un avión para irnos a la mierda... ―Lamentó Dave.

―O CTRL más Boom y hacer estallar zombis...

―Eso es solo para tanques, John, y encima del GTA City...

―No, en el GTA San Andreas también se puede hacer.

―Nop.

―¡Sí!

―Nop.

―S-

―¿Pueden parar ya? ―Espetó Jade.

Ella estaba seria y su expresión se parecía más a la pena que al enojo.

―Mejor... vayan a dormir. Me voy a hacer la guardia. ―Quiso marcharse Dave al balcón, pero Rose lo agarró del brazo.

―Quiero que sepas que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con que ustedes dos hagan de perritos guardianes mientras nosotras dormimos. Es algo machista que discutiré la próxima vez que no esté así de cansada. ―Le dijo Rose.

―Como quieras. Solo duerme, ¿Sí? Tienes unas ojeras tan grande que parecen pintura de juggalo.

―¿De qué?

―ICP. Una banda. Vayan.

Dave Strider abandonó la habitación y salió al balcón. Se estremeció al sentir que el viento había dejado de ser brisa y que la temperatura bajó para hacerse propia de un invierno, a pesar de ser otoño.

Apoyó los antebrazos en el contorno del mármol pálido del balcón, lo único que aparentemente valía algo en ese hotelucho de cuarta. Empezó a sentir frío, mas eso era lo que le calmaba el leve dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Recordó que había dejado la katana adentro, pero luego lo olvidó y siguió pensando en cosas sin importancia mientras veía a los cadáveres avanzar por todas las direcciones a paso lento y descuidado. Los analizó intentando determinar algo, sacar alguna conclusión, algún punto débil escondido. Rápidamente se dio por vencido, no tenía muchas ganas de pensar. Se relajó, dejando que se le helara el cuerpo poco a poco.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa tonta de John.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―No puedo dormir... han pasado tantas cosas que a pesar de tener sueño, no puedo pegar un ojo.

El rubio asintió.

―¿Guardia compartida?

―Oh, sí, será divertido ―Exclamó John, juntando sus manos infantilmente.

―Egbert, hay que ser profesionales.

―Lo siento ―Se rió.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. El pelinegro se asomó por encima del palco para ver la calle. Habló al rato, en voz baja y algo risueña.

―Hace frío.

―Lo sé.

―Pronto llegará el invierno, ¿Qué haremos entonces?

―Tendremos como escusa el frío invernal para empezar a quemar zombies y hacer grandes hogueras de fuego...

―Dave, deja de tener tendencias pirómanas.

―¿Por qué? ―El rubio ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo― El fuego es hermoso en todas sus formas. Nada más genial que el fuego y los relojes.

―¿Relojes? ―Preguntó John, sus ojos azules brillando incluso en la oscuridad.

―Sí. El tiempo es algo fascinante, ¿No lo crees?

―Un pirómano viajero en el tiempo. Gran título, Strider. ―Le sonrió.

―Suena demasiado fantástico como para ser cierto, qué lástima.

―En otra vida, Dave, en otra vida...

El rubio volvió su vista a la calle, imaginándoselo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando John lo abrazó.

―¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?

―Te dije que tengo frío ―Se quejó él.

―Hum.

El menor descansó su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, apoyando sus manos su espalda, dándole unas palmaditas amistosas antes de quedarse allí. Dave no sé quejó, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y nada más. No era una persona muy afectiva físicamente, pero jamás rechazaría un abrazo de sus amigas ni mucho menos de John.

Ellos eran especiales para él.

Por eso debía protegerlos a toda costa.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo se quedaron abrazados. Dave no lo apartó porque el calor corporal se sentía mejor en la helada noche. Era reconfortante, sentir el calor de vida de una persona a quien quería mucho, aunque no le gustara admitir ese tipo de cosas.

Por eso le gustaba el fuego, porque el fuego era calor.

Se quedó pensando en cosas cálidas como aquellas, hasta que comenzó a sentir que el peso de John recaía sobre él. Trató de mirarlo y lo llamó, mas el otro no contestó, sino que casi cae. Dave le rodeó la cintura y medio lo arrastró hacia adentro, dejándolo reposar en la única cama que había, la cual estaba vacía. ¿Dónde se habían ido las chicas?

Dejó a John durmiendo y siguió la luz encendida del baño, donde encontró a Jade y a Rose sentadas en el suelo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Les preguntó, extrañado.

―Jade se siente mal.

Dave se agachó y su mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes opacos.

―¿Qué tienes?

―Me duele la cabeza y tengo nauseas... creo que voy a vomitar.

―No te preocupes, yo también pasé por todo eso. Trata de descansar o vomita en el inodoro.

―Es por eso que estamos en el baño, Dave. ―Le dijo Rose―. ¿Puedes fijarte si hay agua o comida, o algo que la pueda hacer sentirse mejor?

―En todo caso, si tiene ganas de vomitar comer no la va a ayudar.

―Yo soy la que tiene hambre ―Le sonrió ladina, mas fue solo un segundo antes de volver a su expresión preocupada.

―Está bien. Pero, ¿Puedes hacer la guardia mientras?

―No, me quedaré aquí con Jade. ―Le dio un apretón a sus manos, las cuales estaban unidas en el regazo de Jade.

La ojiverde observó las manos unidas en sentido de apoyo y levantó la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la rubia.

―No me estoy muriendo, supongo que puedes dejarme cada tanto para ir a ver que todo esté bien.

―Bueno. ―Asintió.

―Ok.

Dave salió del baño para irse a investigar. Aun no había visto todo el lugar por sí mismo, por lo que era su oportunidad para conocer dónde se encontraba con exactitud y qué cosas podría usar a su favor en caso de una emergencia.

No obstante, antes de salir de la habitación, retrocedió sobre sus pasos hasta la cama. Acomodó a John, quien estaba hecho una bolita por el frío. No podía permitirse dejarlo así. Lo tapó y lo arropó cuidadosamente, esperando a que tomara calor en seguida y no se enfermase.

Cuando terminó, se dio la vuelta para irse y vio a Rose en la puerta del baño con una sonrisa maliciosa.

―¿Qué?

―Nada.

―Métete en tus cosas, Lalonde.

―Si yo no he dicho nada...

―Pero lo pensaste. ―Le acusó.

―¿Pensar qué?

―Olvídalo.

―Bueno, sí lo pensé. ―Ella soltó una risita.

Dave se sintió confundido y luego se fue refunfuñando de la habitación, sin saber si Rose había pensado que había sido lindo su lado cariñoso pocas veces manifestado o simplemente afirmando en su cabeza que el Strider era gay. O quizá no había pensado en nada y solo le gustaba fastidiarlo. O había pensado en ambas cosas, y también lo estaba molestando.

Se enfocó en recorrer el lugar, buscando posibles armas o cosas que sirvieran. Cualquier cosa. Buscó en roperos, colchones sucios y armarios que tenían polvo, condones y bichos en vez de algo que pudiera ser útil.

Su más grande descubrimiento fue una manta grande en uno de los roperos y abajo, dentro de un cuartito pequeño detrás del escritorio de la administración, se sacó la lotería. Había cinco latas de verdura, como granos de choclo y un par de guisantes. También halló varios sobres de sopa instantánea, de esa que bro compraba cuando no tenía ganas de cocinar. Con un poco de agua caliente sería exquisito... y más si se le agregaban esas verduras. Seguro que estaban allí porque quien se encargaba de la administración almorzaba o cenaba allí, y si tenía suerte se toparía con más comida.

Ah, pero no había más.

Dave no se decepcionó, después de todo, volvería junto a sus amigos con más de lo que se había esperado encontrar. Casi se podía decir que estaba feliz.

Subió las escaleras buscando a alguien con quien festejar los tesoros que había logrado sacar de ese putrefacto lugar. John seguía durmiendo, Jade se veía mejor y Rose espiaba por el balcón.

―Oye, Rose, a que no adivinas qué...

―Shh.

Dave se asomó al balcón para mirar lo que la rubia estuviera viendo.

Había cuatro tipos. Uno con expresión malhumorada, otro bajito, uno más alto y el último, grandote. Estaban discutiendo, y al final empezaron a golpear la puerta de este hotel. Los cuatro estaban de traje y el primero fumaba.

―¿Quién es? ―Preguntó Jade, apareciendo detrás de ellos.

El ruido que hacían era bastante, y empezaban a atraer zombies, pero no se daban cuenta y golpeaban cada vez más con mayor desesperación. La pelinegra, sin decir una palabra, fue a abrirles. Rose y Dave se miraron con desconfianza.

―Rose, despierta a John. Guarda esto donde pueda pasar desapercibido. ―Le entregó la comida y fue trotando hasta donde su amiga destrababa la puerta.

Los cuatro hombres entraron, impotentes. Eran mucho más grandes que ellos y ahora que los tenían frente a frente, pudieron ver que estaban armados hasta los dientes.

―Lárguense de aquí, mocosos. ―Dijo el que fumaba, quien curiosamente, le faltaba un ojo y tenía cosido como si fuera una herida común.

―¿Qué?

―Escuchaste bien, niño. Váyanse, no nos obliguen a matarlos, ganas no me faltan. Tienen suerte que no quiera sangre en el salón de entrada.

John y Rose llegaron en silencio. Habían oído lo último e intercambian miradas imperceptibles.

―Oye, no puedes echarnos así porque sí ―comenzó a quejarse John.

―¡Te abrí la puerta! ¿Vas a dejarnos a la intemperie, a nosotros, unos niños? ―Le dijo Jade inocentemente.

―No lo volveré a repetir.

―Son niños, Slick.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué les dé un arma? Oh, sí, toma niña. Protégete con esto. Ojalá te mueras y tenga la oportunidad de volar tu zombie cabeza ―Escupió.

El hombre llamado Slick, el que fumaba y tenía un solo ojo sano, le lanzó una escopeta a Jade por la cabeza. Ésta logró atraparla antes de que se cayera al suelo.

Dave estuvo a punto de quejarse, enojado. Sin embargo, Rose lo tomó del brazo y le dio pequeños empujoncitos a Jade en dirección a la puerta. Instó a John a seguirlos, quien tenía la manta de Dave envolviendo varias cosas en su interior, casi como si fuera el equipaje de un vago de caricatura, solo que no tenía el palo que suele tener en la televisión.

Rose los sacó del hotel a empujones y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, se echaron a correr cuando notaron que empezaba a rodearlos los zombies.

Se detuvieron lejos, en un callejón que si bien no estaban a salvo, tampoco estaba a la vista de cualquier depredador que alguna vez fue humano.

Dave ni siquiera recuperó el aire que ya empezó a discutir.

―¿Qué te pasa? ¿Darle el hotel así porque sí?

―Dave, cálmate. Nos dieron una escopeta, teníamos que irnos antes de que se arrepintieran o de que nos mataran.

―Ni siquiera sabes si esa cosa está cargada. Ni tampoco sabemos usarla.

―No es tan difícil, ustedes que juegan muchos videojuegos deben saber...

―Chicos ―Trató de meterse Jade pero fue interrumpida.

―¿Y cómo manejas eso? ―Preguntó John― No recuerdo que en el Counter hubiera escopetas.

―Yo campeaba en el Half life, asique no me molestaba en saber mucho sobre las armas.

―Chicos...

―No hay nada más patético que campear, Dave ―Se burló el pelinegro―. Es la forma más fácil de ganar, la estrategia más tonta.

―John...

―No es cierto, Egbert... ¡Por lo menos ganaba! Tú no, eres que se quería hacer héroe de guerra y matarlos a todos con un cuchillito.

―Dave...

―¡Si los mataba! No a todos, pero es mejor que campear.

―No lo es.

―Es más divertido.

―Ganar es divertido.

―No si tienes que...

―¡CHICOS, CALLENSE UN MINUTO!

Los dos miraron a Jade con sorpresa. Parecía molesta.

―Ya he contado las balas, tiene 16 que es lo máximo que puede albergar esta de calibre 16.

―¿Tú... cómo sabes tanto? ―Inquirió Dave, asombrado.

―Mi abuelo me enseñó, él cazaba. Yo puedo manejar el arma si es necesario, pero no son tantas balas asique no las desperdiciaré a menos de que lo necesitemos.

―Estoy de acuerdo, Jade ―Asintió Rose―. Ustedes juegan mucho pero, al final, no saben nada. Punto para el poder femenino.

―¡Hey!

―Dave, hay que aceptar que nos ganaron.

―No, no eso. Mi katana. Mierda, la dejé en el hotel.

John le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, dejando caer la manta con los objetos. Dentro de ella había una sábana y la única frazada de la cama del hotel, las latas y la sopa en polvo. Y, por supuesto, la katana de Dave.

―Mi katana ―Suspiró, tomándola con cariño y abrazándola tontamente.

John se rió por la expresión que había puesto y Rose estuvo a punto de comentar algo cuando, en vez de eso, se quedó helada.

Los muertos los estaban acorralando. Habían hecho demasiado ruido y era un puto callejón sin salida. Los cuatro retrocedieron a la vez que los otros avanzaron.

Era hora de luchar o morir.

Sin embargo, la primera opción se veía complicada, teniendo en cuenta que eran miles contra cuatro.

* * *

Al fin lo pude publicar :'D había tenido tantos problemas con la netbook...

Tengo el headcanon de que John y Dave viven discutiendo amistosamente sobre idioteces, especialmente sobre videojuegos aunque ninguno de los dos sea gamer xD

Quería poner datos reales sobre la escopeta pero no encontré cuantos cartuchos se le puede cargar a una escopeta asique le mandé cualquiera u.u

Chan chan chan, les dejo el suspensoso final :D (?)

El próximo capítulo: Alfas :3


	5. Capítulo 2 -Alfa-

Jake English no se iría de este mundo sin luchar.

Tomó las pistolas del cinturón y se zafó del agarre para poder apuntar, listo para disparar.

Quedó perplejo al ver a un chico parado en frente de él.

―Paranoico... pero tienes buenos reflejos. ―Asintió.

―¿Dirk?

―Hola, Jake.

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque después infló un poco los cachetes haciendo un pequeño pucherito.

―¡Casi me matas del susto! ―Se quejó mientras guardaba de nuevo las armas.

―Esa era la idea.

―No deberías bromear con cosas así en medio de un apocalipsis...

―La situación es lo que lo hace más divertido, English.

Jake no estaba enojado, sino todo lo contrario: lo único que le faltaba era emanar luminosidad, porque se sentía radiante. Su energía había regresado, aunque estubiera agotado. Ahora se sentía entusiasmado y quería hablar mil cosas con su amigo. Necesitaba reírse y joder, y estaba seguro de que disfrutaría el tiempo con su mejor amigo.

Por pura efusividad, le dio un abrazo corto y rió. Preguntó por sus amigas, pero él negó con la cabeza.

―No, ellas todavía no llegaron. Vamos. ―Dijo él― Sigue siendo peligroso estar afuera ―Dirk hizo un mohín y se dirigió a la puerta.

Había un candado que se abría a partir de una combinación numérica. Aseguraba una cadena que sostenía juntas dos rejas grandes que protegían la casa. Jake levantó un poco la cabeza para observar su futuro "hogar". Era de color crema y parecía bien cuidada. Se veían las puertas de las dos casas pegadas y había un balcón en el primer y segundo piso que bordeaba todo el frente. A los costados estaban las escaleras que daban a ese balcón, al cual desembocaban todas las puertas.

Entró detrás de Dirk y lo siguió. Subieron las escaleras pero no entraron, sino que se quedaron en aquel balcón largo que, según el pelinegro, se parecía más a un pasillo abierto. Quizá lo era, en parte.

El rubio se sostuvo la cabeza con la mano, acomodándose para mirar hacia el exterior. Solo estaban en el primer piso y Jake calculó que se encontraban a unos dos metros del suelo. No era exactamente un primer piso, porque no había planta baja.

―Este lugar es extraño ―Comentó.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Por cómo está construido.

―Supongo que sí... pero me gusta.

Jake asintió. Observó de reojo a Dirk Strider, el chico que solo conocía como un texto naranja irónico y obsesionado con la tecnología y los puppets extraños. Un amigo arrogante y a veces ofensivo, pero cariñoso cuando menos se lo esperaba y tiernamente sobreprotector.

Nunca se lo había imaginado así físicamente. Él solo mencionó sobre sus anteojos oscuros de animé para ocultar su extraño color de ojos, pero ni por asomo le hubiera su mente le hubiera dado ese cabello rubio prolijamente despeinado, ni mucho menos ese rostro tan bonit-

―Err... ―Jake se aclaró la garganta y decidió dejar de pensar en eso―. ¿Y pasó algo interesante antes de que llegaras aquí? No estás herido ni nada por el estilo, ¿Verdad?

―No, estoy entero. ―Oh, y también tenía un acento que todavía no podía determinar de qué región de los Estados Unidos pertenecía. Iba a preguntarle, pero el otro continuó hablando―. Creo que no ha ocurrido nada relevante, solo la muerte de mi hermano. ―Se encogió de hombros.

―Oh... lo siento.

Jake sabía que ambos Striders no eran muy fraternales entre sí, por lo que no se sorprendió mucho cuando lo dijo así como así. Aunque de todas formas le parecía un poco raro. Se acordó de su abuela con tristeza y bajó la cabeza.

―No importa. Lo echaré de menos y siempre guardaré el recuerdo de él luchando hasta sus últimos momentos, ése es mi ejemplo. ―Suspiró, su rostro siempre impasible fue ocupado brevemente por la nostalgia.

―Sé lo que se siente... yo perdí a mi abuela hace como una semana...

―Sí, lo sé, me lo dijiste. Pero creo que, en cierto sentido, es mejor, ¿No? Imagínate lo que sufriría una anciana en la situación actual.

―Tienes razón.

Dirk ladeó la cabeza y lo observó, como él lo había hecho minutos antes. Se preguntó cual sería la primera impresión que tendría el rubio sobre él.

Jake se avergonzó un poco al darse cuenta que estaba hecho un asco. Su pelo debía ser un verdadero lio y no quería ni pensar en lo que sería completo. Había hecho todo el camino a pie y con este calor, estaba sucio, transpirado y totalmente desarreglado.

En cambio, Dirk se veía impecable. Su musculosa negra parecía limpia, al igual que sus jeans. ¿Cómo podía usar eso con este calor? Quién sabe. La correa de una funda le cruzaba el pecho. Detrás se veía que era de una espada, ¿Esa era su arma? Recordó que el mayor había mencionado sus clases avanzadas de esgrima. A Jake le pareció increible. También llevaba un curioso cinturón que le llamó la atención, ya que parecía varios cartuchos de balas doradas unidos, pero eran obviamente de mentira. De todas formas, era genial.

―Oye, a que tu color favorito es naranja ―Dijo, divertido, dándose cuenta que el color de su texto coincidía con el estampado de su remera, que era lo único de color que resaltaba en él, además del cinturon. El resto de la ropa era negra.

―Nah, ¿En serio? ―Respondió con sarcasmo, pero sin la intención de sonar malicioso.

Jake se rió. Se apoyó en el balcón de piedra, jugando con un cordón negro que usaba de pulsera. Sentía la mirada ajena sobre él, mas la ignoró.

―Tengo sed, y calor, y estoy cansado ―Suspiró―. Dime que hay agua y una cama...

―Y aire acondicionado...

―¿En serio? ―Dijo con emoción antes de que su alegría se congelara― Oh, espera... ¡Deja de bromear! Hablo en serio.

―Caes muy rápido, Jake ―Su tono de voz era divertido.

―No estoy jugando. ―Respondió con tono infantil.

―Hay agua, pero creo que es mejor que la guardemos para después. Temo que se acabe... hay colchones pero, perdone, su majestad, no tenemos camas ni ventiladores.

―Está bien, mientras haya alimento y algún lugar en el cual echarme estoy cómodo.

―¿Quieres descansar ahora?

Jake sonrió. Era sencillo hablar con él. No era una persona social por tanto aislamiento en la selva con su abuela, por eso es que tenía solo tres amigos y unicamente en internet. Apreciaba la soledad y se había acostumbrado a vivir con ella. Dirk hablaba lento y su voz era agradable, relajada, y ninguno se esforzaba demasiado por sacar un tema de conversación. La charla surgía con naturalidad.

―No, creo que prefiero seguir hablando un rato más.

Lo que le parecía raro era su expresión. Nunca mostraba cambios, como si estuviera en permanente cara de póker. Le restó importancia, tan solo sentía curiosidad por ver sonrisas. Siempre que había una sonrisa verdadera existía un sentimiento puro de esperanza y amor. Eso había enseñado su abuela.

―Bien. ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

―De cualquier cosa...

―¿Viste el centro comercial que está a dos cuadras?

―Sí, pasé por allí. Podemos sacar comida y por ahí encontremos armas...

―No. Eso te quería decir: está ocupado.

―¿Ocupado?

―Ahá.

―Pero, ¿que significa?

―A que tiene gente que lo ocupa, Jake, no es muy complicado de entender ―Respondió otra vez con sarcasmo, como si se hiciera el gracioso, aunque le nacía responder de esa forma. Simple costumbre.

―Sí, duh, lo entendí, pero quiero decir de por qué no podemos ir...

―Piénsalo así: si estás con tus amigos y la comida es limitada, ¿la cederías a extraños? Quizá tú lo harías porque eres una buena persona, pero la gente se pone loca cuando es el fin del mundo. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos maten de un balazo antes de llegar ni que nos desarmen después de haber entrado.

―Oh. Sí, supongo que tiene sentido. Pero, ¿Y cuando se nos acabe la comida a nosotros? ―Preguntó, temeroso.

―Jake... _no tenemos comida._

―¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Dirk no respondió. Su rostro inescrutable demostraba que lo decía en serio. Bajó levemente la cabeza, como si se disculpara, un gesto algo impropio de él.

―Entonces... ¿Solo hay agua? ―Preguntó.

―Bastante, sí., pero tenemos que cuidarla. Si tenemos suerte, Roxy o Jane traerán alimento con ellas.

―¿Y si...?

El pelinegro se detuvo. No iba a decir eso. No, no, no, se retractaba de tan solo pensarlo. Enterró sus manos en el cabello mientras negaba para sí.

―¿Qué? ―Preguntó el mayor, mirándolo de reojo.

―Nada.

―Jake.

―Que... y si... ¿Y si ellas... no llegan?

―¿Qué no eras míster esperanza? ¿El chico que cree que alguien que no tiene piernas puede correr, e incluso volar? ¿Qué pasó con eso? ―Cuestionó.

Jake sonrió. Sus palabras lo hicieron ver que tenía razón y que el sueño lo había hecho divagar entre pensamientos negativos. ¡No! Ellas están perfectamente bien.

―Tienes razón. ―Afirmó― .Y seguro que traen comida.

―Esa es la actitud ―Aprobó, asintiendo.

Hubo un largo silencio donde ambos probablemente pensaban y reflexionaban sobre sus cosas. O quizá solo descansaban, callados.

―¿De dónde eres, Dirk? ―Intentó sacar conversación un rato más tarde. Además, también sentía curiosidad.

―Texas.

―Oh... me gusta tu acento ―Mencionó mirándolo justo cuando el otro movía la cabeza, rehuyendo su mirada. Al ver que no respondía nada, añadió: ―No cuentas mucho de ti...

―¿Qué quieres saber?

―No lo sé. No sé mucho sobre tu vida ―Se encoge de hombros, volviendo su vista al frente.

―Bueno, sabes que tengo un hermano y que voy a esgrima, kendo y otras mierdas donde tengo que usar distintos tipos de espadas. Vivía en Texas pero nos mudamos por su trabajo. No hay mucho de interesante en mi vida...

―Yo creo que sí es interesante. Asique sabes usar bien la espada, ¿Eh?

Dirk no respondió, sino que se puso firme y se inclinó sobre el balcón. Jake siguió su mirada y vio a dos figuras. Casi se le para el corazón al ver que una sola persona estaba de pie, mientras la otra era transportada en un carro.

El rubio no dudó en saltar desde esa altura y correr hacia la entrada. Jake dudaba de poder realizar ese impresionante aterrizaje, asique corrió hacia las escaleras para evitar romperse un hueso o algo por el estilo. Bajó tratabillando y casi se cae de cabeza, pero logró ponerse a la par de los demás.

Quien estaba en el carro era una chica pelinegra de anteojos ovalados. Su rostro manifestaba enojo y cansancio. Estaba sentada con una pierna más levantada, la cual estaba herida. Jake adivinó que era Jane porque sabía que ella usaba anteojos y Roxy no.

―Mierda... ¿Eso no es...? ―Dirk no pudo terminar la frase.

―Oh, no, no, no. No la han mordido esas cosas... ―Le aseguró Roxy.

―¿Y entonces?

―Nunca, NUNCA dejes conducir a Roxy ―Dijo Jane y le hechó una mirada asesina.

―¿Tuvieron un accidente? ―Preguntó Jake.

―Sí.

―Dije que lo sentía, Janey...

―¡También dijiste que sabías conducir! ―Reclamó, indignada.

―Y sé, pero es difícil cuando estás ebria ―se quejó― vamos, lo siento de verdad...

―Oigan, no levanten la voz, cualquier cosa lo discuten adentro ―Las interrumpió Dirk, quien sin dudarlo tomó a Jane en brazos y la cargó hacia la entrada.

Adentro del carro había dos mochilas, similares a la de Jake, la cual había dejado en el suelo del pasillo. Entraron todo, dejando el carro en el patio. Subieron al primero de los pisos, donde se hallaban antes, solo que esta vez entraron al interior de la casa.

―Roxy, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste o algo? ―Inquirió Dirk mientras dejaba a la chica de ojos celestes en un colchón lleno de mantas sin tender.

―No... Solo un par de rasguños. La pobre Jane se llevó la peor parte... ―Suspiró ella, apenada.

Jake observó el interior de la casa por primera vez. Era más como una gran habitación dividida en un cuarto y un comedor. Había una mesa, un televisor, algunos libros, un estante vacio, un armario y dos colchones grandes. Estaba bastante vacio para ser el hogar de alguien... es como si recién se estuvieran mudando y solo hubiesen puesto los muebles que más iba a precisar.

Dejó de ponerse detallista, no era el momento. Buscó detrás de una puerta el baño, mas solo encontró la cocina. La otra puerta sí era la que daba al baño y sonrió al hallar una cajita blanca con una cruz roja pintada. La abrió con la esperanza de encontrar lo necesario para calmarle el dolor a su amiga y, con suerte, algo para sanar su pierna. No obstante, no había nada dentro de la caja.

Soltó una maldición, algo impropio en él. Volvió refunfuñando, queriendo por lo menos saber cómo estaban.

Dirk lo tomó del brazo para impedirle avanzar hacia ellas.

―Roxy la está ayudando. Ella sabe lo básico de medicina. No quiero molestarlas, Jane está algo sensible e irritable, y en parte tiene razón. Roxy se siente muy mal y no... dudo que nos convenga meternos en la situación ahora ―Le susurró, apartándose del lugar.

―Sí, pero yo quiero saber si puedo ayudar en algo...

―Ayuda dejándolas en paz por el momento.

Jake no estuvo de acuerdo. Sin embargo, Dirk era el tipo genial que mantiene controlada la situación, asique decidió no reprochar demasiado ya que en realidad él no sería de mucha ayuda para las recién llegadas.

―¿Crees que Jane se pondrá bien? ―Preguntó igualmente.

―Jane va a estar de maravilla, ya lo verás. No es nada serio.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Sí.

Ambos salieron al exterior.

El día estaba en su mejor hora. Ese momento donde las fuerzas del día se resisten a la noche, mientras ésta invade el cielo. A Jake le fascina esta parte del día. Los colores fundiendose en el cielo junto con los últimos rayos del sol y el asomo de la luna en lo alto. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo. El día entero era extraño y transcurría en silencio, como si la hermosura natural no pudiera esconder las muertes de las miles de personas que eran asesinadas por podridos cadáveres caminantes.

Dirk lo tomó de la muñeca y tiró de él.

―Quiero mostrarte algo.

Jake asintió. Tenía la impotencia formándole un nudo en la garganta, queriendo hacer algo por su amiga, aunque ni siquiera fuera grave lo que tenía. Odiaba sentirse así.

El rubio lo condujo hacia abajo. Dieron la vuelta, yendo atrás: había una cerca a una pequeña distancia de la pared trasera de la casa. Pasaron casi de costado, ya que el lugar solo era un estrecho hueco que desembocaba del otro lado. En la mitad del camino, había una escalera que subía. Dirk le señaló, dándole a entender que fuera primero.

Jake terminó de pie en lo alto de la terraza. Allí, estaba más fresco y sintió un gran alivio al no tener todo ese calor como un peso más. Podía ver toda la calle desde aquella altura y se acercó al borde con curiosidad pero cauteloso.

―Cuidado.

Se dio vuelta y vio a Dirk sentado en el suelo tipo indio. Fue y se agachó a su lado, volviendo su vista al cielo. La luna estaba casi llena, preciosa.

―Qué linda noche para ser un día tan atróz.

―De todas maneras, no es tan malo.

―¿Uh?

―No tengo grandes cosas que añorar de mi vida normal. Era eso, normal. Aburrida. Pero todo cambió, ahora los tengo a ustedes. Suena estúpido porque me gustaría poder decir que quiero que cada uno esté en su casa, a salvo, y en realidad lo deseo. Pero no lo quiero, ya que aunque sea en condiciones horribles... ah, olvida lo que digo.

―No, entiendo.

―El punto es que estamos todos juntos y creo que por eso es mejor.

―Sí... supongo que no es del todo malo. Es decir, lograremos salir adelante sin importar qué, los cuatro juntos ―A pesar de todo, esbozó una sonrisa.

Dirk hizo un gesto de acuerdo y no respondió. Se recostó en el suelo y Jake lo imitó.

―¿Tienes frío, Jake? ―Preguntó arrastrando la voz, se oía cansado.

―No... ¡Hace calor!

―No tanto aquí arriba.

―Strider, eres friolento.

―Lo sé ―Bufó― ¿Y tienes hambre? ¿O sed?

―Dirk ―Lo detuvo con voz divertida― ¿A qué se deben tantas preguntas?

―Solo me estoy asegurando que estés bien, no leo mentes como para saberlo.

―Oh, es lindo que te preocupes por mi ―Le contestó casi riendo, abrazándolo por los hombros.

―Me preocupo por todos ―Intentó escusarse.

―Y está muy bien, Strider.

―¿Te estás burlando, English?

Jake levantó la cabeza y lo miró. El otro enarcó una ceja, esperando una respuesta. Él solo le sonrió juguetón y le quitó los anteojos oscuros con la intensión de hacer una broma, no obstante, se distrajo con los ojos del chico.

Mezcla de ambar, color miel y naranja, los tonos encajaban a la perfección con su expresión tranquila. Eran realmente una obra de arte, casi hipnotizantes. Junto a los cielos, una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en su vida.

―Hey, devuélvemelos.

―Tienes unos ojos preciosos, Dirk...

El rubio no reaccionó muy bien a ese cumplido. Entrecerró los ojos y desvió la mirada.

―No te enojes ―Le reprochó infantilmente, dejando los anteojos a un lado y apretándolo en un abrazo cariñoso.

―No me enojo ―suspiró, su voz era neutra como siempre.

―Más te vale ―Lo dijo con tono de amenaza, aunque seguía abrazándolo. Acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor , agotado.

―¿Jake?

―¿Qué?

―Sabes que mañana será un día muy largo. Hay mucho que hacer... ―se interrumpió. Cambió de idea rápidamente: no iba a contarle todo lo que tenía planeado, los refuerzos al lugar, la barricada... no, no ahora.―Eh... asique duerme.

―¡Oh! Soy un idiota ―Se rió torpemente― ¿Te dije que traje comida enlatada?

―Tienes la memoria de una caja, English.

―Pero si una caja ni siquiera tiene... ja-ja, muy gracioso. ―Respondió sin gracia.

―A veces eres tan lento... ―Se burló, aunque sin intención de ser malo.

―Lo siento, lord intelectual.

―Disculpa aceptada.

―¡Era sarcasmo! ―Se quejó.

―¿En serio? No me di cuenta ―Su voz estaba cargada de cínismo.

Jake hizo un ruidito de molestia, mas no estaba realmente enfadado.

―No me molestes porque me voy a dormir a la otra punta y te jodes con el frío.

Dirk sonrió para sus adentros y lo abrazó por la cintura.

―Me quedo callado.

―Bien.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. El aroma de Dirk llenó el aire de su pecho y lo relajó. Olía a ropa limpia y a desodorante rico.

Se sentía seguro porque tenía la certeza de que, ante cualquier cosa, Dirk lo protegería. Se durmió con aquel último pensamiento rondándole en la cabeza.

* * *

Los rayos del sol lo despertaron muy temprano. Arrugó la nariz y refregó un poco su cara contra la superficie cómoda. Tenía calor, aunque la brisa fresca lo calmaba. Se removió y buscó oscuridad, pero al no encontrarla trató de mirar sin que la luz le quemara los ojos, para buscar algún lugar mejor para descansar.

―Mmh...

Unos brazos se apretaron a su alrededor y Jake recordó exactamente donde se encontraba.

―¿Dirk?

―Deja de moverte ―Murmuró con voz perezosa.

Jake abrió los ojos apenas, el sol radiante le pegaba justo en la cara y decidió darse vuelta. Después recordó el gran problema de que no tendría su cómoda almohada-pecho de Dirk, por lo que cambió de idea y pensó mejor en cambiar de lado. Intentó reincorporarse un poco, pero los brazos del mayor se lo impidieron.

―Diiirk... ―Se quejó.

Oyó al otro resoplar, aunque le pareció haber oído mal. Una vez que lo soltaron, pasó por encima de Dirk y se volvió a acomodar exactamente igual que antes, solo que del otro lado, ahora dándole la espalda al sol.

―¿Qué haces?

―¿Dor...mir? ―Susurró con sueño.

―Son las... ―Dirk se tapó la cara con las manos e intentó ver la posición del sol. Al no poder, tanteó y recuperó sus antoejos oscuros para poder ver mejor contra el sol― ...como las seis o siete de la mañana.

―Es temprano, sigamos durmiendo... ―Se acomodó más en el otro, abrazándolo por el cuello y ocultando su rostro en el cuello del mayor. Oh, bendita oscuridad para sus ojos. Así sí que era satisfactorio dormir.

―Está bien ―Masculló apenas el otro, que se oía, todavía, cansado.

Sintió los brazos del rubio rodeandole nuevamente la cintura. Se encontraba tan a gusto como si estuviera en su propia cama. No tardó en volver a conciliar el sueño, pero esta vez no tan tranquilo como antes.

* * *

Jake English soñó toda la noche con aventuras sin peligro y entretenimiento pasado en una selva parecida a la que había cerca de la casa de su abuela. En determinado momento, apareció uno de los animales salvajes que solía haber allí. Cuando quiso sacar sus pistolas para dispararle, no las tenía. De repente, ya no estaba en la selva, sino que se encontraba en una calle desconocida. El monstruo seguía siendo un monstruo tipo jungla, solo que ahora tenía el aspecto de un zombie. El muerto tenía el cabello y las ropas de Dirk. Sus ojos naranjas brillaban y le preguntaba insistentemente por qué lo mató. Jake quería darle una explicación, pero no podía hablar ni moverse. Luego, el mounstruo o zombie o lo que fuere, ya no era más que un cadáver normal en el suelo. Dirk estaba a su lado y Jake, sin haberlo presenciado, sabía que habia matado al zombie y le había salvado la vida.

Lo más extraño de la pesadilla, fue el miedo que lo invadió al darse cuenta que si Dirk Strider tenía que morir para salvarlo, lo haría.

* * *

¿OTP? ¿Dónde? xD Bueno, los que ya me hayan leído, deben saber que mi bondad cuesta caro, asique cuanto mejor la pasen los personajes, peor va a ser después (? o algo así (?

PD: Los quiero c:

PD2: También siempre hago finales felices~ (o algo así :3)


	6. Capítulo 2 -Trolls-

Sollux apartó a Tavros. No le permitiría ver lo que aun estaban experimentando, para la salud mental del chico.

―Debemos encontrar a Makara. Él sabe con exactitud lo que hizo, por lo tanto, puede que sepa como acabar con toda esta locura antes de que se extienda.

―¿Cómo lo encontraremos? ―Preguntó Kanaya a su jefe.

―Ustedes quédense aquí. Usaremos a quienes pueden encontrarlo ―Explicó Sollux―. Gamzee nunca se negaría hablar con Tavros o Karkat, o eso espero. Así que haremos dos grupos. Tavros, ve a buscar a tu amigo junto a Vriska.

Tavros hizo una mueca y Vriska bufó. Sus miradas se encontraron. El azul llameante de sus ojos siempre le había parecido peligroso y, cuando podía, evitaba su compañía. Trágicamente, ahora no tenía la oportunidad de evitarla y no estaba en posición de reclamar, ya que por lo visto este era un asunto grave.

―Karkat, tú vienes conmigo. Espero que alguno de nosotros tengamos suerte en encontrarlo.

―¿Los demás se quedan aquí? ―Inquirió Terezi, quien no se veía muy contenta de aquella decisión.

―Sí. No salgan e intenten averiguar algo más sobre el virus. Cualquier información será útil.

Vriska tomó a Tavros por el brazo y le sonrió; lo hacía forzosamente, aunque parecía que la situación en general le divertía.

―Vamos a buscar al payaso loco.

Tavros no dijo nada y salió de la habitación a buscarlo junto a ella.

Prefería estar en silencio porque sabía que la pelinegra buscaba siempre cualquier escusa para burlarse de él y rebajar su ya maltratado autoestima. Por esa razón no le agradaba.

Recorrieron el piso en que se encontraban. Los cuartos estaban vacíos, sin ninguna señal de vida. No había más que cajas, instrumentos filosos y frascos con líquidos extraños.

Tavros reafirmaba que no le agradaba la ciencia. Era muy complicada.

Pasadas casi dos horas, donde Vriska había intentado mantener conversaciones que solo le hacían gracia a ella, ya estaban hartos de dar vueltas por el lugar. Por donde quiera que Gamzee se encontraba, estaba bien escondido.

―Oye, me voy al baño. Estoy cansada de esto. Cúbreme la espalda y si escuchas algo me avisas enseguida.

―Puedo solo ―Afirmó, aunque ambos dudaban de ello.

―Sí, claro, niñito. Por algo Sollux me escogió para venir contigo: para ser tu guardaespaldas. Tú no puedes solo.

―No es... cierto. ―Respondió, pero lo dudó.

―Lo que digas. Sólo no te mueras.

Dicho esto, se metió en el baño de mujeres, diciendo algo que el menor no alcanzó a oír.

Sin embargo, escuchó otra cosa.

El ruido de una bocina lo atrajo hacia una de las habitaciones cercanas. No había más que lo mismo de siempre: cajas, líquidos y objetos que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. El cuerto se hallaba oscuro y algo le dijo que tenía que salir de ese lugar. Un sexto sentido... o quizá la corriente de aire y el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

HoNk.

Se dio vuelta y ahí estaba él, sonriéndole de lado mientras se le acercaba.

―Gamzee... ―Suspiró― ¿Qué estás haciendo, amigo?

―Tav, hermano... tú no entiendes este jodido milagro.

―Uh... ¿De qué estás hablando?

En su mano sostenía la bocina y dos tubos de ensayo tapados, separados por el dedo del medio. Uno era de color verde oscuro y el otro era más extraño, entre un marrón y violeta.

Avanzaba hacia el con caminar lento, evaluándolo, como si sospechara de su buen amigo.

―Los muertos podrán caminar otra vez. ¿Tú no quieres caminar junto a ellos? ―Rió― Pero no te preocupes, no hago un jodido problema sin crear una solución.

―¿Tienes la cura al virus? ―Le preguntó con emoción.

El mayor asintió. Su rostro siempre era tranquilo, mas ahora su expresión era extraña. Mantenía el ceño fruncido cuando hablaba y la pintura de payaso estaba corrida. Eso último le daba un toque siniestro, el mismo que parecía tener su voz cuando hablaba.

―Sí. Creo que funciona, hermano. Escúchame, solo te la daré a ti, si es que la necesitas. Espero jodidamente que no...

―¿A mi? N-no, necesitas volver con los demás y ayud...

―No me jodas.

Gamzee continuó acercándose mientras Tavros retrocedía al mismo tiempo. Comenzaba a asustarse.

―¿Por qué no? ―Se atrevió a decir con la voz temblorosa.― ¿Gamz...?

No terminó de hablar. El contrario estaba demasiado cerca de él, invadiendo su espacio personal, lo que lo puso nervioso.

Tavros se sorprendió al notar que sus ojos habían cambiado de color. El iris era morado, un color más oscuro que el del Ampora. ¿Qué diablos se había hecho? Bueno, el interrogante más importante era qué mierda le pasaba.

―Tavros... estamos en peligro. Karkat no lo comprende, pero cuando lo haga acudirá a mi. Este es el jodido comienzo de una nueva vida ―Susurró― ¡Una nueva vida en la que podemos estar los dos! ―Proclamó, alto y claro.

Se oyeron ruidos desde afuera: seguramente era Vriska. Tavros lo supo y no sabía que hacer con respecto al otro. No sabía que contestar, qué decir, porque ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba pasando.

―Uh, Gamzee... ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ven, volvamos con Vriska.

Hubo un cambio en el mayor. Sus ojos se abrieron, alterados, como si hubiera recordado algo. Su ceño se pronunció, dejando que en sus ojos se mostrara una fiereza salvaje. Así se notaba mejor el nuevo color lleno de vida del iris.

―No eres de ella, Tavros ―Murmuró, para luego gritar, fuera de sí― ELLA MERECE MORIR COMO LOS DEMÁS.

Eso dejó shokeado al menor. Sin que se diera cuenta, se había escogido en sí mismo, temeroso de las cosas que decía. Empezó a tener miedo, deseando ocultarse de todos hasta que alguien lo despertara y le dijera que todo había sido una extraña pesadilla.

Pero esto no era más que la realidad.

―G-Gamzee... me asustas ―Le dijo con sinceridad, mirándolo a esos ojos que ya no le eran familiares.

El otro reaccionó por fin. Bajó los brazos, casi derramando el líquido de los tubos. Hizo sonar una vez la corneta, ignorando los gritos de Vriska mientras los buscaba entre burlas provocativas y amenazas. Tavros la oyó frustrada. No sabía lo que sucedería, solo tenía la certeza de que no sería nada bueno cuando salieran de la habitación.

―LO SIENTO... pero, cuando todo se ponga jodidamente mal, vas a rogar porque yo te ayude.Y TE AYUDARÉ. Te quiero Tav, aunque NUNCA ENTIENDES NADA.

Los tonos altibajos del Makara lo sobresaltaban, pero no más que sus palabras indescifrables e inentendibles para él. Solo deseaba que todos estuvieran bien, tanto sus amigos como Gamzee.

Entonces, de repente, Gamzee salió corriendo y Tavros solo alcanzó a oír el "clak clak" de la puerta siendo cerrada con llave y un griterío de muerte afuera.

Kanaya buscó una silla libre, pero no había: eran pocas y ya estaban ocupadas. No pidió una, se conformó con sentarse en un rincón y usar su celular. Esperaba que aun hubiera señal e internet, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas. Se acomodó el pelo mientras el Trollian se abría. Una de las conversaciones ya estaba abierta desde la última vez, así que la continuó pero con el tema actual e importante.

GA: ¿Rose?

TT: Hola, Kanaya.

GA: Qué suerte que te encuentro. Necesito hablar con alguien razonable.

TT: Oh...

TT: ¿Qué sucedió?

TT: ¿El chico de sangre violeta está fastidiándote de nuevo?

GA: ¿Por qué algo me dice que estás burlándote?

TT: No lo hago... No del todo.

GA: Ampora no es el problema. Él solo es una molestia, pero esto es un verdadero problema.

GA: Uno de los científicos más raros e inteligentes enloqueció y todo es un lio aquí.

GA: Bueno, Ampora también es el problema. Está poniéndose fastidioso de nuevo. Ni su mejor amiga lo soporta.

GA: Pero ese no es el punto...

TT: ¿Es muy grave el asunto?

GA: Sí.

GA: Creo...

GA: Hablando resumidamente

GA: Creo que encontró una fórmula para revivir a los muertos.

TT: ¿Eso es tan malo? Es decir, se puede llegar a estudiar a fondo esa fórmula y ayudar a la gente.

GA: No, no es bueno. Las personas no reviven como

GA: No sé, no son personas.

GA: Los he visto por la ventana, me asustan.

TT: ¿Por la ventana?

GA: Sí... Soltó el maldito virus.

GA: Y nos dejó encerrados adentro.

TT: …

GA: No, di algo.

TT: Realmente no lo sé.

GA: Yo tampoco.

―Kanaya...

Ella levantó la cabeza y observó a Nepeta, quien se sentó a su lado.

―¿Sucede algo?

―No encuentro a Terezi... estaba aburrida y pensé que podíamos rolear juntas, pero al parecer se fue ―Le avisó―. Además, quería preguntarte otra cosa.

―¿Qué? ―Contestó, algo distraída pensando en dónde se había metido Terezi. Esperó de verdad que no se metiera en problemas, pero con ella nunca se sabía...

―¿Por qué dejaron que una persona con problemas de bipolaridad trabajara en un laboratorio tan importante? ―Inquirió, jugando con el hilo suelto de su saco.

―No lo sé. Personalmente, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con que Gamzee estuviese aquí. Sí, es un genio que puede ponerse al nivel de Sollux y de los demás, pero eso no quita que esté enfermo.

―¿Entonces todo esto es porque dejó de tomar sus remedios?

―Sí, pero por lo visto, hace bastante... incluso puede que se haya vuelto loco. Un loco con un coeficiente intelectual como el suyo puede ser demasiado peligroso...

―Uh... ―Suspiró y se quedó mirando la nada.

―Hay que ir a buscar a Pyrope.

―Puede estar en peligro ― Asintió, poniéndose de pie.

―Esperame en la puerta y avísale a todos. Yo voy en un minuto.

GA: Si se te ocurre algo, avisame

GA: Surgió un problema aquí

GA: Después hablamos.

TT: Buena suerte.

GA: Tu también. Si yo fuera tú, empezaría a empacar y a buscar un lugar seguro.

TT: Oh...

TT: Suena algo... triste, y como una decisión apresurada.

GA: Es la realidad.

GA: Adios.

TT: Cuídate.

El puño de Vriska se dirigió a la cara de Gamzee, pero nunca llegó.

Ella hizo una mueca e intentó voltearse, para poder ver quien fue el que le agarró del brazo, impidiendo que todo su enojo se estrellara contra esa cara tonta de payaso. Ya estaba maldiciendo a Tavros por dificultar su lucha y defender a su amigo, cuando se dio cuenta de que era otra persona.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes al toparse con la mirada furiosa color de rojo.

―¿Te...rezi? ―Inquirió para sí, antes de reaccionar y chasquear la lengua, zafándose de su agarre.

Retrocedió y observó a Gamzee de reojo. Acababa de salir de una habitación donde todavía se oían los gritos de Tavros y ya estaba escapándose por el asensor, dónde puertas se cerraban dejando ver solo su sonrisa macabra, burlándose de ella con una simple mueca. Vriska aulló de rabia, por la forma en que se le había escapado. Arremetió contra Terezi rápidamente, agarrándola de su camisa negra para empujarla contra el suelo con fuerza.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―Le preguntó, enojada.

―Sueltame. ¿Dónde está Tavros?

―Él es otro maldito traidor. ―La sacudió un poco, intentando obtener respuestas.

―¡Vriska! ―Se removió debajo de ella, atinándole una patada con fuerza― Suéltame. ―Habló demandante y lento, exigente. Eso no le gustó nada.

―Que me digas por qué hiciste eso. O esto empezará a dolerte.

La desesperación comenzó a abordar a Terezi, teniendo en cuenta que la contraria era capaz de todo y que, como si no fuera poco, las cosas entre ambas nunca habían sido buenas. El odio y las burlas siempre habían existido entre las dos y ahora salía en plena lucha. Esto era peligroso para quien estaba en desventaja, por lo que comenzó a forcejear sin éxito. Vriska era más fuerte, por lo que recurrió a picarle un ojo. Hundió su dedo en el globo ocular, esperando a que la soltara.

Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

Vriska gritó y Terezi la soltó cuando sintió un líquido deslizarse por su dedo. Oh, dios, no, no quería llegar tan lejos.

La ojiazul se llevó una mano a la cara, tapándose el ojo herido. Jadeó de dolor y la volvió a agarrar de la ropa, sacudiéndola con violencia.

―¡Mi ojo! ¡Hija de...! ―Chilló maldición tras maldición.

Terezi intentó reincorporarse una vez más, mascullando de vez en cuando que la sotara. Vriska la empujó con fuerza contra el suelo, con la mala suerte que su cabeza se golpeó la baldosa horriblemente, dejándola inconciente.

La miró por un segundo con su ojo sano, agitada por la pelea .Vio como buena señal que la sangre no había salido, por lo que el golpe quizá solo la había dejado inconsciente. Se preguntó por qué Terezi estaba defendiendo a Gamzee, ya que, por lo que sabía, ella tampoco se llevaba bien con el Makara.

Se levantó, pensando en qué iba a pasar si Terezi estaba muerta.

Pasaron unos minutos silenciosos desde que la pelea terminó hasta que Tavros oyó más sonidos. Esta vez, era la voz de Vriska.

―Apártate de la puerta.

El menor hizo caso, escuchando golpes y golpes durante un buen rato, hasta que la puerta comenzó a ceder y la cerradura se rompió.

Aliviado, sonrió levemente.

―Vris... ¿Ka? ¡Vriska! ¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo? ―Preguntó, preocupado al ver cómo lo ocultaba debajo de su mano, de donde chorreaba sangre― ¿Fue G-Gamzee? Oh, dime que no fue él.

Hubo un momento en que ella dudó. Luego se fue.

Tavros la siguió mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

―Sí... fue él. Y tú, eres un maldito traidor.

―¿Qué?

Vriska apretó varias veces el botón para llamar al acensor. Pero nada ocurría.

―Estuviste con Gamzee y no hiciste nada para atraparlo. ―Su voz era pura rabia― Eres un debilucho. No sé cómo pude confiar en ti.

―¡N-no lo soy! Él empezó a decir cosas extrañas, no entendía...

―Nunca entiendes nada. Ese es tú problema ―Le decía ella, irritada, mientras forzaba las puertas del ascensor con toda la energía que podía reunir luego de la pelea.

Vriska observó hacia abajo. El ascensor no estaba. Miró arriba. Ahá, asique estaba en el piso superior. Tavros se le acercó para mirar.

―Lo siento, yo no... en serio, uh, ¡No soy débil! Yo sé que no soy el mejor compañero, pero debes tenerme confianza porque...

―Te odio. No haces más que hablar idioteces.

―No, uh... yo, yo no tengo la culpa. Bueno, sí, no soy fuerte, pero intento tener una autoestima más alta y ser más valiente, ya verás que no el tiempo...

Vrika lo tomó de la ropa, rememorando lo ocurrido con Terezi. Pero Tavros no se defendería. Él no era ni hábil ni tenía la confianza en él mismo para hacerlo.

―E-espera... ―Susurró él, haciendo enojar más a la chica― No...

―¡Sí! ¡Eres débil y no te soporto! ¡Te odio y no deberías estar trabajando aquí! ¡Eres una molestia y he puesto mis fuerzas en ayudarte a cambiar eso! ¿Sabes lo que necesitas? Necesitas tener una buena razón para tener una baja autoestima, para victimizarte como siempre lo hacer. Podrías ser un chico cool, pero no lo eres, porque das pena. ―Le gritó, descargando su ira en él― ¿Quieres que te de una razón para dar pena, Tavros? Entonces es lo que haré.

Lo empujó hacia un costado, dejando que cayera por la boca de ascensor. Era una caída de unos cinco o siete metros. Deseó que Tavros muriera, así podía deshacerse de él y echarle toda la culpa a Gamzee. A pesar de eso, Vriska sintió algo en el pecho que la hizo sentir culpable, lo mismo que cuando arrastró a Terezi hacia una habitación vacía.

Y Tavros supo que moriría. Perdió el equilibrio e intentó aferrarse a algo. Le gritó a su compañera y estiró la mano para que lo ayudara, pero de nada sirvió.

Ella lo dejó caer, ella lo dejó morir.

* * *

Yeih, pelea de perras (?) okno, esa parte fue totalmente improvisada. Déjenme explicar, puede que el capítulo fue algo violento y por eso menos canon de lo que pudo haber sido, pero cada cosa está porque es necesario para el desarrollo del fic... De todas formas, los trolls son una raza violenta, ignorando que en este fic son humanos.

En fin, gracias por tenerme paciencia, la próxima subiré el capítulo más rápido pero es que estuve muy ocupada con el colegio u.u y perdón por actualizar tarde y que encima sea corto, pero si seguía escribiendo iban a pasar demasiadas cosas en un solo capítulo xD

Recuerden que no me molesto si me dejan comentarios (?)


	7. Capítulo 3 -Beta-

―Esto es simple... cruzamos la pared como sea. ―Farfulló Dave, mirando el muro y dándole la espalda a los zombies y a sus amigos aterrorizados.

Todos menos él se arrinconaban hacia la pared.

―¿Y... y si no...? ―Susurró Jade.

―O la cruzamos o la cruzamos. La otra opción es morir. ¡Chicas! ―Las llamó, entrelazando sus dedos para hacerlas subir primero.

―Las damas primero, qué conveniente ―Suspiró Rose, acercándose nerviosa.

No había tiempo. Jade no lo dudó, así que puso un pie sobre las manos de Dave y saltó con aquel impuso hacia la pared.

―John, ¡Pásame las cosas!

John revoleó como pudo lo que llevaban siempre de equipaje envuelto en la sábana, para luego pegarle una patada en el pecho al muerto más cercano, quien casi cae sobre otro.

―¡Rápido, John! ―Le gritó Dave, desesperándose.

John apoyó el pie mientras pegaba un codazo en la cara de alguien no humano, saltando y subiendo el muro con la ayuda de Rose. Luego, entre los tres, tomaron del brazo a Dave para hacerlo subir, pero algo lo tomó del pie.

―¡Aghh, NO! ―Chilló, tratando de atinarle una patada, pero ya no era uno, eran varios.

Entonces se oyeron tres disparos y Dave estuvo libre para continuar avanzando.

―Gracias, Jade ―Murmuró rápidamente.

Del otro lado, zombies atraídos por los gritos y los disparos comenzaban a aparecer. Habían tres puertas de locales abandonados, a los cuales intentaron entrar.

El primero estaba cerrado con llave, pero la puerta del segundo cedió rápidamente.

Adentro estaba oscuro y solo se divisaban los muebles. Estantes llenos de formas que no lograban ver con claridad, ya que habían cerrado la puerta inmediatamente, y una mesa más lejos. Lo único que alumbraba el sitio era la pobre luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana hecha pedazos.

Dave y Rose comenzaron a arrastrar los estantes, tirando las cosas al suelo para no acarrear peso extra. John y Jade tenían la puerta, golpeada constantemente.

―¡La ventana primero, la ventana primero!

―¡Están entrando por la ventana!

Los dos rubios dejaron el primer estante contra la ventana, tapando la escasa iluminación que quedaba en el lugar. A ciegas, encontraron el siguiente mueble, y guiándose por las voces de los otros dos, lograron empujarlo contra la puerta, bloqueándola. John dijo había estado a punto de sugerir un "marco-polo", bromeando, incluso si no cabía lugar para chistes. Era su naturaleza intentar relajar el momento, pero nadie estaba tranquilo porque los golpes afuera no cesaban.

―Shh ―Se oía cada vez que alguien intentaba hablar.

En la oscuridad, todos intentaron encontrarse: John caminaba como si fuera un viejo inválido, con los brazos estirados y los pasos cortos y tambaleantes. Así es como se topó con alguien.

―¿Uh?

―Dave, ahí estás ―Lo abrazó, manteniéndose pegado a él.

―Y aquí está Jade... ―Dijo, levantando su mano unida a la de ella.

―¿Rose?

―¿Donde estás, Rose?

―Por acá. ―Su voz se oyó más lejos. ―Hay un mostrador y... hum... más estantes. Estoy buscando la luz.

―Cuidado ―Se preocupó Dave, caminando hacia la voz con sus dos amigos de la mano.

―Sí. Cuidado ustedes, no se tropiecen con el mostrador. Yo lo esoy rodeando, creo que hay algo atrás.

―Ok.

Estaban avanzando lentamente cuando una luz iluminó más allá del lugar.

Entonces, se hizo la luz... por fin pudieron ver dónde se encontraban: era una verdulería, con todas las frutas y verduras que tiraron al usar los estantes desperdigados por el suelo. La estantería del comercio era repetitiva y ordenada, interrumpida unicamente con el desorden que habían hecho. Las mercancía se encontraba desparramada por todo el lugar, habían tenido suerte con no pisar algo y resbalarse. También había muchas cajas, donde se acomodaban algunos vegetales, pero ahora todo estaba hecho un verdadero desastre.

Pero la comida no dio lugar a la esperanza. Por el contrario, la mayoría de las frutas estaban ya comidas por ratas y bichos. Habían muchas moscas zumbando a lo lejos, cerca de la mesa por donde había tarros de miel natural, pero de baja calidad.

―Bueno... creo que podemos sacar algo bueno de aquí, ¿No? ―Jade intentó ser más optimista.

John se acercó a un estante de su derecha que estaba intacto.

―Las mandarinas se ven bien. ―Comentó.

Dave se agachó y tomó una manzana del suelo. Se lamentó de que se pudrieran tan facilmente, al golpearse o al dejarlas a la intemperie, a merced de las moscas u otros insectos desagradables.

―Ya encontraremos jugo de manzana, Dave, uno que no sea orina ni que provenga de manzanas con gusanos.

Dave pasó su brazo por el hombro de amigo.

―John, que haría sin tus sabias palabras...

El pelinegro se rió, mas toda la animada charla se vio interrumpida por el alarido de terror de Jade.

―¡UNA RATA!

Ella corrió hacia los chicos.

Jade era una persona que amaba los animales. Los perros eran amistosos y fieles, los gatos podían llegar a ser cariñosos y pacíficos, los osos eran feroces, pero adorables, las jirafas eran curiosas, los zorros misteriosos, los patos graciosos, las aves alegraban con su canto, incluso las ranas tenían su encanto de noche. Pero no tenía nada de lindo una bola de pelos que corre contaminada de gérmenes. Nada. Ella les tenía pánico.

Aprovechando que estaban cerca del mostrador, Dave la tomó de la cintura y la sentó allí arriba.

―Quédate ahí, nosotros buscaremos comida que esté en buen estado.

―Busquen cualquier cosa que nos puede servir, por mínima que sea ―Asintió Rose, apareciendo de atrás con un cable que parecía ser de un cargador de teléfono.

―¿Encontraste algo en la habitación? ―Preguntó John, entusiasmado.

―No, no había n...

―Shhhsh.

―¿Dave?

―Hagan silencio ―Murmuró― El ruido atrae esas cosas.

―Oh, sí, lo sentimos ―Susurró John.

Después de eso, comenzó la búsqueda: qué objetos servían, cuales no; qué tenía bichos y qué no; qué estaba aun comestible y qué no... Jade no quería bajar, aunque fue de utilidad armando cuatro bolsas, las que contenían equitativamente en peso la comida en buen estado que iban recolectando y los pocos objetos de utilidad que hallaban, donde solo estaba el cable y una tijera..

John se aburrió rápidamente del trabajo, por lo que fue a molestar a Dave, quien parecía todavía lamentarse porque las manzanas no estaban en buen estado. ¿Cuál era su maldita obsesión? Se lo había preguntado a sí mismo varias veces, hasta al mismo Dave, quien solo le había contestado encogiéndose de hombros y diciendo algo irónico.

―¿Encontraste algo interesante? ―Inquirió, corriéndose un mechón de los ojos.

―¿Además de algo donde se puede ver mi reflejo? Una sandía llena de hormigas y dos mandarinas que parecen en buene estado.

―Eso sonó más egocéntrico... ―Se rió― Yo solo he encontrado limones, los limones no parecen pudrirse tan fácilmente.

―Porque estaban en la parte de arriba del estante que tiramos...

―Supongo ―Respondió, asintiendo, mirando hacia atrás a donde estaba todo hecho un lio.

―Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen... si la vida te da limones, lucha contra los zombies con limones.

La risa cantarina y contagiosa de John llegó a los oídos del rubio.

―¿Y quién dice eso?

―Ya sabes... la gente ―Dijo, sonriendo, mientras pensaba en lo feliz que le ponía ver alegre a su amigo.

―Entonces conoces gente rara ―Rió nuevamente.

―Te conozco a ti ―Se encoge de hombros.

―¿Me estás llamando raro, Strider?

―No, claro que no Egderp.

―Ah, cállate y busca alimentos. ―Lo retó, jugando.

―Solo hay más limones y mandarinas. No quiero amargarme con limones y tampoco quiero tener una cagadera por comer mandarinas...

―Es mejor eso a morir de hambre. Además, si encontramos azucar podemos hacer limonada. Porque si la vida te da limones, haces limonada, no matas zombies con eso.

―Yo podría matar un zombie a limonazos...

―Diría que quiero ver eso, pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas de ir a rescatarte antes de que mueras ―Suspiró, sonriéndo ampliamente al encontrar medio melón envuelto en papel film en un intento de preservar la comida. Manífica idea para este presente apocalíptico. No parecía dañado, así que lo puso en la bolsa de alimentos.

Cuando volteó a ver las frutas, pegó un grito al encontrarse con unos ojos rojos pequeños y un pelaje negro asqueroso frente a sus ojos.

―¡DAVE!

Dave dio vuelta la cara para que John no lo viera reírse, a punto de descomponerse de la risa. Soltó la rata, la cual corrió lejos de ellos metiéndose por las sombras de la habitación.

―Si no puedo a limonazos, quizá pueda matarlos con un ejército de ratas ―Susurró con un atisbo de sonrisa.

―Eres malo ―Respondió John, algo ofendido por la broma, mas parecía que hacía un puchero. Se sentó como antes, ya que del susto se había encogido para atrás. Buscar sentado era más cómodo que andar merodeando por el lugar.

―Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si no te diera asco agarrar una rata. ―Se defendió.

―Cuando encuentre una te la meteré adentro de la ropa y veremos quién se ríe de una buena broma...

―Y yo soy malo, ¿Ironía? ¿Dónde?

―Ja-ja.

―Oigan, ustedes dos, ¿Qué hay que hacer para que trabajen? ―El ruido de los zapatos de Rose resonó y se agachó a su lado― John, ve a ayudar a Jade.

―Súbete en el mostrador como ella, así no te asustan las ratas...

―¡Cállate, Dave! ―Se quejó, yéndose con su bolsa de encontrados limones, mandarinas y el medio melón.

―Shhh...

―Ya sabes, hacen buena pareja ―Lo molestó Rose cuando el ojiazul estaba más lejos.

―¿Tanto quieres que sea gay? ―Masculló, echándo una mirada por su hombro para cerciorarse de que John no los estaba oyendo.

No, estaba charlando animosamente con su amiga sin ni siquiera hacer el trabajo que debía.

―No, pero me gustaría que tú lo aceptaras. Se nota a leguas que te gusta.

―No empieces de nuevo con eso.

―Dave, que tú no lo quieras ver no significa que...

―Dave se va ―Dijo, poniéndose de pie― Dave se fue. ―Siguió, con voz más alta.

―¡Dave se escapa de mi vida, na na nana na nana...~! ―Les gritó John de atrás, cantando esa canción que solía recordar.

Dave le daba la espalda, pero sonrió.

―Son el uno para el otro ―Agregó Rose, más para sí, encontrando otro limón en buen estado.― ¿Por qué hay tantos limones?

―Sería genial tener una limontralladora ―El rubio se cansó de buscar comida y tomó su bolsa, caminando por el lugar.

―O una limonzuca. ―Asintió Jade, moviendo sus pies algo nerviosa, sus ojos fijos en el suelo por donde no sólo corrían las ratas, sino también paseaban las cucarachas y otros insectos que no quería reconocer.

―¿Un limón nuclear? ―Opinó John.

―Eso provocaría la amargura de la gente ―Dijo Rose con tranquilidad, no le agradaba mucho esa idea.

―Y mataría a los zombies, según Dave ―Se siguió burlando John.

Pero Dave no le prestó atención. Su mirada vagaba por las sombras, las cuales bailaban sin moverse entre los muebles de la tienda. Cuanto más te alejabas de la luz, más espeluznantes eran. Por las dudas, retrocedió. No quería saber nada más, no iba a acercarse a la puerta.

―Deberíamos planear como salir de aquí ―Interrumpió las bromas con un tono serio.

―Supongo que podemos descansar un poco, esos muertos casi me dan un ataque ―Rose se sentó con sus otros dos amigos, observando a Dave a lo lejos.

―Supongo... pero este lugar no me da seguridad.

―A mi tampoco ―Jade estaba completamente de acuerdo. Odiaba esta parada, casi prefieriendo estar luchando contra esas cosas que estar en este sitio mugriento.

El rubio bajó la vista y se frotó las manos, sintiéndo como el frío le congelaba hasta los huesos. Vagamente, deseó el calor que John le había proporcionado en el balcón, sin embargo, recordó lo que dijo Rose y se avergonzó.

No era homosexual, por más que aceptara consigo mismo que su cariño hacia John era más especial que con cualquier persona en el mundo.

―Yo no sé si debamos esperar tanto tiempo para salir. ¿No es mejor tirar el estante que bloquea la ventana y huir rápido? ―Preguntó Jade, no sabía si su plan era bueno, por eso prefería consultarlo con los demás, a sabiendas que su optimismo podía no ser siempre calificado como realista.

―No me gusta la idea como tampoco me gusta quedarme aquí ―Dijo Dave.

Oyó pasos y supuso que era Rose, pero enseguida, la voz de John hizo que diera un respingo de tan cerca que estaba.

―Esperemos un poco, un plan apresurado no va a llevarnos a ninguna parte. ―Le puso la mano en el hombro y él se estremeció imperceptiblemente. Luego le dio un apretón amistoso, dándole ánimos y Dave lo miró, con ganas tontas de que le diera un abrazo, porque él no iba hacerlo.

De lejos, escuchó la tos de Rose, indudablemente hecha a propósito. Podía ser insoportable cuando se lo proponía.

De repente se escuchó un pitido y todos se volvieron hacia ella.

―Lo siento ―Dio una sonrisa de disculpas y se fue al cuartito donde había más luz, sacando su celular.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno meditando. Jade, aburrida, volvió a su trabajos de acomodar la comida en las bolsas, armando así el equipaje de cada uno.

―En frente había más puertas, quizá podamos ir...

―Pero nadie te asegura que no estén cerradas, John. ―Respondió Dave.

―Tampoco abiertas. Si no quieren quedarse aquí, es una opción ―Dijo John.

Rose volvió rápidamente.

―¿Qué cuenta tu novia? ―Molestó Dave, como pequeña venganza.

Para su sorpresa, ella no dijo nada por como llamó a su amiga de internet.

―Cree fervientemente que muchos de sus compañeros van a morir. De hecho, yo también lo creería, después de todo fue allí donde se originó el virus.

―Yo mataría a quien lo hizo... ―La voz de Dave era dura.

―Oh, sí. El problema es que no lo encuentran. Además, si lo asesinan, no podrían saber qué tiene exactamente la sustancia, entonces tampoco podrían sacar una cura, un antídoto, una vacuna, algo...

―Ah, bueno, ¿Lo ven? Hay personas que están peores que nosotros ―Trató de animar Jade, pero Rose estaba preocupadísima por Kanaya, aunque no se hiciera notar demasiado. Además, tener en cuenta que otros están peores no provocaba en ninguno un sentimiento reconfortante.

―De todas formas, estamos mal ―Dave miró el lugar. Era patético, sucio y asqueroso. Por supuesto, eso ya lo sabía y lo había estado viendo. No se sentía a gusto en este lugar, ni siquiera seguro.

―¿Hacemos una votación para ver cuando salimos y a donde vamos? ―Inquirió ella.

―No. Creo que si nadie quiere descansar, podemos ir al lugar más seguro, que es el que tú dijiste, Jade. ―Rose tomó una bolsa y se acercó a la puerta, guardando su celular en el bolsillo― Estamos jugados. Es a todo o nada...

―Yo nunca dije nada de seguro, digo que es una opción ―Corrigió a Rose.

―Lo siento, mi error... Bueno ―Suspiró― ¿vamos?.

Aparentaron decisión como si nadie dudara de la idea de salir. Fingieron no ser niños de 15 años, hicieron como si cada uno no tuviera sus preocupaciones, solo siguieron adelante.

Los varones empujaron a un lado el estante que tapaba la puerta y rápidamente salieron.

Jamás se hubieran imaginado lo que afuera les esperaba.

Nada.

Vacío.

No había nadie.

Se quedaron un segundo observando, hasta que John avanzó e intentó abrir la puerta que estaba en frente de la cual habían salido.

Cerrada.

―Podemos salir del callejón... ―Murmuró Rose, mirando lo que parecía su libertad.

―Esperen ―Susurró Dave y se echó a correr con paso ligero hacia donde la rubia observaba.

―¡Dave, no! ―El grito era bajo, pero John quiso seguirlo. No iba a permitir que fuera solo.

Rose lo tomó del brazo.

―Hey, dijo que esperemos. ―Le susurró la rubia, con confianza.

Los tres lo miraron. Dave se asomó apenas y volvió. Él era medio albino, los tres lo sabían. Era cosa de genes, su hermano también había sido así, al igual que su padre y madre. Eso explicaba su color de ojos, y el por qué era tan pálido, pero ahora, parecía más blanco que una hoja de papel, como si toda la sangre hubiera huido de su rostro.

―Hay más zombies que personas en un lugar donde regalan comida, y hay perritos en exposición y es la puta navidad. Ignorando la comparación de mierda, no, no, definitivamente no podemos irnos por ahí. Rompamos esa puerta rápido.

―Pero el ruido los atraerá ―Contestó Jade, preocupada.

―Es mejor que vengan que salir a las calles, es un suicidio.

―Entonces, hagamos esto rápido.

John golpeó la puerta con el hombro, empujando con todo su cuerpo, como había aprendido en las películas. Ay, eso dolía. ¿Por qué las películas no funcionan en la vida real?

Pero Dave lo ayudó, y ambos comenzaron a golpear mientras Jade apuntaba con la escopeta a los primeros cadáveres vivientes que empezaban a acercase y que, como había dicho Dave, eran miles.


End file.
